


Losers are the Best Lovers- Losers Club X Reader Oneshots

by doodle_writes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Light Angst, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Scary Clowns, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_writes/pseuds/doodle_writes
Summary: The rights to any IT properties do not belong to me. I'm just a fan making unofficial content.Hello! This is my book of It one shots! This is ran by request but I have plenty to work on right now. This includes both the kid and adult versions so the vibes of the passages may differ. Please read warnings carefully and enjoy!(PS what I write does not reflect my opinions. I believe that certain characters are gay but I do not write them as so because I do work off requests. Feel free to leave fic ideas or requests in the comments!)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Reader, Beverly Marsh/Reader, Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader, Richie Tozier/Reader, Stanley Uris/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Summer Night- Young Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> My first book on here! I really hope you guys enjoy as I update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a late summer night and Eddie needs to go home. You begrudgingly leave with him but figure out how to spend a bit more time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time publishing on here! I hope the formatting is okay and I hope you enjoy my story!

#  Summer Night 

###  Young Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader 

**Word Count:** 1,541  
**Warnings:** Minor Violence, Cursing, Blood, Clowns, Mentions of Sonia Kaspbrak  
_____

"Come on Y/N, I'm either going to end up grounded or... just grounded if I don't get home right now."

You turned your head away from the pitch black sky and towards the boy who towered above you despite his height. It was almost easier to see his white and rainbow socks and fannypack than his head. 

You sighed, "It's too fucking hot for nine thirty."

"Y/N, get up." He knew what you were doing. You were stalling because you didn't want to go home. He didn't either. If he had the choice, he would stare at the sky with you until sunrise, but he regrettably had to get home to Sonia Kaspbrak- Queen of Bullshit Diseases and Ways to Lock Eddie Away.

Sonia's behavior wasn't quite as extreme since Eddie had told her off in the summer, but she still suffocated him.

You looked at him and sighed. "Fine, I'll get up just for you." You stood, back popping from laying in the grass for hours. Just a few hours earlier the rest of your friends, excluding Bev since she had moved away and Mike who wasn't allowed to get away from the farm, were sitting around, laughing and smiling. Then slowly, everyone began to trickle home. Stan had to go first. At least he claimed so. Part of you felt as if it was an excuse to try and get home before dark-- to hide from whatever he feared.

Ben had went about five minutes after because he was already out later than he told his mom he would be. Part of you also thought that he felt wrong being there without Beverly. She had promised you all that she would call and maybe even write letters. You hoped soon because the group didn't feel right without her. 

Mike couldn't show either because he lived a little out of the way, and his grandfather didn't exactly approve of him taking one of the guns and losing it along with the bullets. That had gotten him grounded. Maybe the fact that his grandfather didn't trust any Derry residents had factored into that. 

Bill suddenly had to leave himself. He had been in serious shit with his parents ever since he had brought Georgie's raincoat home. He had directly gone against their orders by searching for Georgie, he didn't even tell them how he found it and they didn't ask. It was a miracle that Bill wasn't grounded. It was a miracle that Bill wasn't dead, either. An image that had filled your mind often was Bill trapped in the grip of Pennywise. 

_Bill had begged for you all to run, to flee, but none of you would._

_Instead all of you began to go for weapons. You had found found a rusted handle to a wagon and broke it. You were left with a jagged metal edge and took your stance._

_You weren't scared, but you were pissed. Your palms almost bled as you gripped to the rusted metal. Bill had been your friend since third grade, no fucking way you would leave him for dead._

_You remembered the feeling, the way time had slowed down as you ran towards the clown, rust beginning to break through that freakishly large head of his. You remembered the scream you let go as you did it, remembering the fucked up fear he had set loose on you when you saw him for the first time._

_You saw his eyes flicker, his mouth sputter as he tried to laugh but it came out twisted._

Your mind was taken away from the sewers as Richie patted your back, saying goodbye for the night. The sky was dark, the stars were hidden by clouds but a slimmer of the moon could be seen in the distance. All that was left was Eddie and yourself. 

He was ready to go, but he refused to leave you alone. So that's why you accepted when he said it was time for him to get home. 

You two walked through tall grass and out of the meadow to see your bikes on the ground. You picked up yours and Eddie did the same. 

When you hopped on your bike, you pedalled as fast as you could, gaining speed, feeling the wind tug at your clothes and hair. From behind you, you heard an annoyed, "Y/N!" Eddie couldn't ride as fast as you. That was when you took your feet away from the pedals and raised your arms into the air, laughing and screaming into the night as your bike slowed to a simple coast. 

Eddie caught up with you, panting. "You know I hate when you do that. It scared me so much that I almost had an asthma attack, and I can't keep up."

You placed your feet back on the pedals and looked to your side for just a second so you could see Eddie. "You've been thrown up on by a freaky ass clown and fell through the floor of a haunted house and broke your arm. You couldn't have been that scared." You smiled and rolled your eyes. You could see Eddie grinning in the corner if your vision. "And who's fault is that, Eds, that you can't breathe? You decided to stop using your inhaler." You were teasing for most of it, but the last part was true. Eddie had decided to stop using his inhaler as well as his medications. 

"Because it's a placebo, bullshit!"

"The inhaler wasn't. And good job, you didn't say gazebo that time," you laughed. 

He looked ahead at the empty road, mouth pulled into a frown. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Really? You don't remember barging into my house where you shouted, 'THE MEDS ARE FUCKING GAZEBOS!'?" 

That was when a pothole came for your bike a little too quickly and you ended up falling off, rolling into someone's yard, laughing. 

Eddie skidded his bike to the curb and jumped off, running over to you to make sure you weren't hurt. Of course he helped you up, but when you wouldn't stop laughing he looked away. It was too dark to see if he was blushing, but you could imagine it crystal clear. 

"Stop laughing at me," he sighed as he straddled his bike once again. 

You climbed onto your own bike and gave one last chuckle. "Come on Eds, teasing is how I show my affection."

"Then you must love me more than the other losers." 

Your bikes neared closer to your driveway. You remained quiet for a moment, thinking of what to say.

As your bike hit cement you looked over to him. "I do. I care for you a lot, Eddie."

You weren't joking and your overall posture showed that to Eddie as he slowly climbed off of his own bike. He could not, would not, believe what you were saying. You, his friend that he had known longest, the one that had always put up with his shit, yet always seemed so carefree and chill, loving to everybody, you were saying that you loved him most. 

It wasn't that farfetched, but he still refused to take it seriously. Why would he take it seriously? 

Then by the time he had bothered to tune back into reality, you were standing at your door, waiting for him to walk up and say goodnight like both of you had gotten so used to doing over the past month after the incident. 

He nearly knocked his bike over while he ran up to the steps. He looked up into your eyes. "I'll admit, tonight was fun even though you were a slight asshole." He smiled.

You looked down into his eyes, your own hazy with a tired smile. "I'm always a slight asshole, just not as bad as Richie." You pushed some of Eddie's hair out of his face before continuing. "Anyways, it was nice, just you and I. So promise me, if you and I are ever free and the other losers aren't, we'll hang out."

"I promise." He said it before he even realized he was saying it and then with one last glance you told him goodnight. 

On the way home, Eddie did something he had never done before, he pedalled his bike as fast as he could until he couldn't gain any more speed, then he lifted his feet from the pedals and began to let the momentum carry him forward as he hesitantly lifted his hands into the air. 

As he sped down the street, his heart was hammering in his chest and his brain was terrified yet so free. But all he could think of was you and your free spirit; you and your loving nature; he was thinking of you as he put his feet back down on the pedals and took control of the handlebar again. 

He, Eddie Kaspbrak, your best friend, was falling for you. No one could say if it was real love or the beginning flame of it, but you were falling for him too.


	2. Fear- Young Richie Tozier X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N reflects on the events of the past year and how fear has affected them. They realize just how important Richie is in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have published this story on Tumblr and Wattpad under different names but I thought it was too gory and didn't enjoy it. This is the revised version with a different name! I hope you enjoy it!

#  Fear 

###  Young Richie Tozier X Reader 

**Word Count:** 3,133  
**Warnings:** Cursing, Blood, Parental Dispute and Divorce, Underage Smoking  
_____

Wheels strained and squealed as they tried to make it over the grassy hill that would lead to your spot, the Loser Club's spot. That very spot was where summers from years before were spent. It was the spot where Stanley once caught his pants on fire during a fall night bonfire all thanks to Richie hitting the sticks inside with his shoe.

It was the place where at least one of the losers had their first kiss. Who knows who but it happened.

And it would be the spot where your friendships wouldn't end, but would be put on hold when life called. That was the spot where everything happened. 

It was no different that night, the last night of summer before school began. None of you were sure how the school year would go. Nothing would be as it was before. 

That was before you met Bev and Mike, before Patrick had disappeared, before Bowers had slit his dad's throat and was thrown into a psych ward. 

The new school year would be one without their old bullies, but new ones would surely come, they always did. Plus, Ben was in the group now. You guys opened him with open arms, the only welcomed change of the year. 

Finally, your bike made it over the hill and suddenly it was a free ride down. Once you reached the bottom, you were the first to dismount and run to the dirt patch, the one where you had cut your palm and swore that if that creature had ever come back, you would too. 

When you took the vow, you were brave. You still had the adrenaline to kill him, again, but sitting there, your favorite losers sitting around you, you didn't feel that way anymore. You were scared of your own mind and how it kept bringing back up the images of what Pennywise had shown you. 

Your mind drifted to the past.  
_____

When you first saw It, you were at the spot by yourself because you needed a place to hide out before you went home. The longer, the better. Your parents were on the verge of a divorce, yet your mom hadn't found a new place to go to and your dad always drank or smoked in an attempt to ignore her. 

Most nights you heard them yell at each other until their throats were raw, calling each other things like bastard, whore, bringing up bad things that each of them had done. It made you realize how fucked up people really were and how fucked up you would be as an adult. 

So those nights, you would cry yourself to sleep and pretend nothing was going on when you woke up from a few hours of sleep. 

For the longest time, you had laid there in the dirt, eyes closed as you just listened to the sky and listened to see if the others were coming. If they were, you would act like you had just gotten there a couple minutes before, saying that Richie had told you that they were meeting there. Richie never objected when you fibbed like that.

Finally, you opened your eyes and sat up, back popping, but you noticed that your surroundings weren't right. The usually greenish creek was running red, a thick and sloshy red. The wind had barely caused a ripple. 

Suddenly, your stomach dropped and you paled. You must have been having a bad dream. So, gaining bravey like dream you can do, you held back a noise as you mounted your bike once again, trying to turn around but you heard a scream. 

It wasn't a scream where you could hear words, it wasn't a cheerful squeal or a laughter that had erupted far too much, it was a scream that stopped your heart, made your breath stop coming, and your blood pump in your head. 

You turned around to see Eddie, flailing in the water and drenched with the red. His hands were clawing at the surface as more liquid filled his mouth. You knew he couldn't scream. 

"Eddie!" The sound from your throat was almost inhuman as you ran towards the water, jumping in without another thought. 

Your vision was all red as you groped around for Eddie. The water was so thick and you were running out of breath. You swam towards the surface but opened your mouth too early. A coppery taste filled your mouth and your immediate reaction was to gag. 

You knew what you were swimming through but your mind was screaming at for you to pretend it was water. So you got a breath as quick as you could and went back under. Only, you could hear more screams. 

"Y-Y-Y/N!"

You just wanted to scream his name, call for him. The way he sounded, he was crying. In all six years of friendship with Bill, you had only seen him, heard him, cry once. That once was the day that Georgie died. 

Your heart shattered as another helpless cry of agony rang out into the bloody abyss. Dear God, it was Stan and he was sniffling, cowering, tripping over whines as he called out for you. 

You wanted to find a way out but Ben's voice emerged. You had met that boy just a few days before but you wanted to help him, save him as he hollered for anyone to help him. 

Mike could be heard, yelling, trying to fight his way out, but the harder he tried, the more he struggled. You could hear him choking on the blood, somewhere hidden away. 

You couldn't hear a scream you had been anticipating. You didn't hear Beverly crying for help like the others did. At first, you didn't hear her at all. Then you began to comprehend something quiet below the other helpless voices. 

A meek, broken whine.

You couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't take the screams, but your pain wasn't over. 

As you clawed your way up, you heard one last voice that joined the symphony of nightmares. 

"Help! Fucking help me! Anyone!" The voice was one that you had known since before Bill's, before Eddie's, Stan's, Bev's, Ben's, Mike's, before any of them. The voice you heard was Richie's. 

You just wanted to help, you wanted to drag them away from the blood, the drowning, the suffocating, but you were shaking, crying, and your vision was getting much too dark. So you swam up, your mouth taking in all of the oxygen possible as you paddled for the shore. You climbed onto the shore rocks, the blood coating your palms making them slick as you dragged yourself. 

You made it back towards your bike where you began to throw up. It was all blood. Chunks of blood and tissue poured from your mouth as you continued to force everything out. 

You could hear their screams behind you as you attempted to climb onto your bike, crying out of pure fear. 

"This isn't real," you mumbled. "None of this is real. This isn't fucking real." Yet Richie's screams grew louder.

Your chest tightened and you felt as if you were going to run out of air- that the sky is closing in on you. You knew it was not real. You knew it was not fucking real but a part of you screamed that you needed to check.

You turned and the screams of your friends faded. Yet floating inches away from your face was a cherry colored balloon. You recognized how it said _I ♡ Derry_ on it. Those were the balloons sold at carnivals during the summer. 

Your first instinct was to reach out and grab it but you quickly pulled your hand back. The balloon then popped, gushing blood at you and made you scream. 

Standing in the balloon's place was a clown, just staring at you with a blank, drooling grin. It's head was unnaturally elongated, swollen in some portions. You were glued to your spot before the clown began to laugh and its eyes drifted. 

With a rush of adrenaline you grabbed the frame of your bike and swung it at the clown, who made an inhuman screech. You then threw yourself onto your bike and began to pedal uphill as best as you could. 

You were nearly halfway up when you heard more laughter. You looked back to see the clown contorted into near-knots as it crawled towards you.

You pedalled faster until you felt a gloved hand, sticky with blood, wrap around your ankle. You accidentally kicked the brakes and your bike fell over. You looked down to see the beast's mouth unhinge like a serpent and teeth increased. With one last ray of hope you kicked the bike down into the mouth of the clown. 

He let go of you in your frenzy and you began a sprint through the streets, covered head to toe in blood. You didn't know at the time but you were the only one who saw the blood. 

You ran into your house, ignoring the voices of your parents. You found refuge in the bathroom and locked the door. You turned on the bath faucet; your hand stuck to the handle with blood. 

You looked to the mirror. You were coated in blood. Your hair held chunks of it. The only part of you that wasn't coated was from the tears that escaped you while you ran away.

You shakily walked to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pack of cigs as and a lighter you hid in there. Richie had given you both items because he knew you liked a good smoke- as did he.

You lit one of the few remaining cigarettes and put it between your lips as you took off your drenched clothing and dropped it to the floor. You slid into the old tub, trying not to think of the cries of your friends.

It was the next day when Eddie admitted to seeing a leper and a clown. Bill admitted seeing Georgie. Stan saw a woman, who was most definitely not "hot" as Richie had suggested. Mike saw his parents' death all over again. 

You admitted you saw the clown but omitted details. They could tell you were uncomfortable on the subject. Richie especially glanced at you with confusion and worry.

Only shortly after all of you went to Neibolt. Yourself, Richie, Eddie, and Bill went inside. You very carefully trailed Richie more as a support mechanism than a shield. 

Almost immediately you found yourself separated. You were the last one going up the stairs and you felt the structure shake as soon as Richie stepped off of it. All too quickly there was no ground beneath you. The stairs had given out and you screeched Richie's name until you hit the ground. You looked up to see your friends as they all yelled your name. As soon as you looked into Richie's eyes you felt your leg get pulled just like the quarry a few days prior. 

You were whisked away from his sight and you didn't remember much of the following. You remembered that you somehow ended up by Eddie's side as the two of you gripped onto each other. (Though with Eddie's broken arm it was more so you holding on for dear life.)

You were still somewhat dazed as Richie brought you to your feet and overwhelmingly nauseous. You wondered if you passed out from fear but truth be told you had no clue.

You were dragged out of Neibolt and sat there on the sidewalk while you watched your friends talk, or yell, at each other. You watched as Bill nailed Richie in the face. You were immediately on your feet despite the world spinning. "Bill! What the fuck? You asshole!" 

You helped Richie up but then had to hold him back as he lurched for Bill. "Rich! It's not worth it!"

Things ended by people stomping away, running away from whatever the hell was going on. You decided to follow Richie. 

He spent most of his summer at the arcade playing Streetfighter. You were willing to bet that he'd grow up with a gambling addiction considering how many of his quarters that machine ate.

On occasion he had convinced you to play and you would beat him just through button-mashing. 

You were there the day Bill came in and told you Beverly was taken.  
_____

All of that, those vivid memories were what had made you shake as you sat there in the meadow. Each time your eyes closed as you sat there, you saw It. 

"Y/N?"

"What?" You jumped slightly, not realizing anyone else was there. You turned to see Richie and Eddie. Just over the hill you could see Bill and Stan trailing behind.

"You're shaking," Eddie deadpanned. "Are you dehydrated? How long have you been out in the sun?"

You shook your head and threw on a smile. "I'm alright, promise."

Eddie hesitantly left the subject but Richie peered at you. He knew something was up and he was only going to discuss it if the two of you were alone.

After everyone was seated you sighed. "I can't just keep this from you guys, fuck," you sigh. 

All of their chatter ceased and they looked towards you. 

"Y-you can tell us an-nything."

Stan nodded. "We've seen each other at our worst. It's okay."

You sighed and pulled your legs up against your torso. "So, a lot has happened this year. We made new friends who I love. But that's about the only good thing from this year. My parents are in the middle of a divorce and all they do is fucking scream at each other. I just want one night without the yells or the name-calling. I want my nightmares to go away. Every time I try to sleep all I can think if it what It showed me." You paused to take a breath. 

"The water over there had turned to a rushing current of blood and all I could hear was you guys screaming. I couldn't find you and I couldn't help you. All I could do was stand there and listen." You felt a tear slide down your face but you didn't care. "It felt so real."

Within a moment Richie was by your side, his arm flush against yours. "But it wasn't. If it were real you would do everything you can to save us. You're like some dumbass superhero."

You chuckled a bit, wiping the tears away. 

"Y-you know if y-yuh-ou ever need to s-st-stay over..." Bill smiled small, sweet. 

Stan nodded. "You can stay at mine too."

Eddie faltered. "I can't really have people overnight but I'll be moral support."

Richie grinned. "You can always crash at my place! Just make sure you knock so I know to stop wankin'."

You wrinkled your nose. "You're disgusting." But after a moment you laughed. All of you laughed.

All of you stayed until it was nearly curfew. You bid your goodbyes as Eddie scurried off by himself and Stan and Bill rode to their neighborhood. 

You picked up your bike and climbed on as Richie did the same.

The ride back home was quiet but it was calming. Neither of you felt as if you had to say anything, which was quite rare for Richie. 

So as your bikes reached your houses richie grabbed your handlebars and steered them towards his house. You squealed and had to regain the bike's balance. "Shit! One day you're going to make me crash!" 

He looked back at you with a grin. "I haven't yet!"

You pouted but it slowly turned into a grin. "Alright. Fair enough."

The two of you entered his backyard gate (which the Toziers never locked) and strode over to the swing set. It had been there as long as you could remember. It was a bit rusty and didn't sound great but it was still a good seat during summer evenings.

You sat down much like a normal person while Richie stepped onto the swing (making many noises while he tried to balance). Once both feet were secure he looked down at you. 

He brought you there to keep you out of the house but he wanted to tell you something. He had been debating on it for probably close to a year at that point. He would look through magazines at the petrol station and look through the romantic advice columns to see if liking your best friend is weird. Turns out not really!

And your year made you do some serious reflection. Richie's voice had been the one that impacted you most when Pennywise attacked you. He had also been the first person you wanted by your side in danger. You knew you felt something for him.

Finally, he took a deep breath. "Hey Y/N?"

You looked back up at him, hoping he would get whatever he had to say out quick. You wanted to tell him something. "Yeah Richie?"

He cracked under your gaze. "How do you get Dick from Richard?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Just gotta ask, babe." He winked but mentally he was telling himself to get his shit together. Meanwhile, you were just laughing and asking who would ask that from a scrawny thirteen year old. 

Richie began to mentally prep for the second try, but you spoke before he even got the chance. 

"So there's been something that's been nagging at me all summer. Richie, you're my neighbor, we've known each other since we were six. That's seven years, almost eight. Over those years, you and I have grown up, made new friends, but kept each other. You're funny and kind of an asshole but that makes you, well, you." You sighed and smiled sheepishly. "I've got no clue where I'm going with this. I'm just gonna say it: I like you, a lot."

That's when Richie had been so surprised that he lost his footing and fell from the swing. He landed on his ass and groaned but you were quick to say, "shit, Richie! Are you alright?" 

He stood up, reassuring you he was fine before he looked at you. "Actually, I'm more than fine. You like this trashmouth right here. I'm fucking awesome!" He pointed at himself with his thumbs, grinning.

You were confused until he actually sat down and explained that he felt the same. You started to forget your fears and instead enjoyed Richie's smile.

"Even though shit may be rough we'll be okay. Just gotta stick together, right?"

You nodded. "Right. But," you smiled, " I have one last thing." 

You leaned in and kissed him.


	3. Breathless- Young Ben Hanscom X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to visit your grandfather's grave in the midst of an unknown entity haunting Derry. (Clearly not a good idea but you ignored that feeling.) You're also trying to understand a crush you have on none other than Ben Hanscom. You want him to be your knight in shining armor, but will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben doesn't get enough love.

#  Breathless 

###  Young Ben Hanscom X Reader 

**Word Count:** 1,262  
 **Warnings:** Cursing, Pre-Established Death of a Family Member, Vomit, Burn, Buried Alive, Clowns  
_____

It was just earlier that day that you had been in a bathroom, wiping a tub clean of blood in amounts that you had never seen before. Just earlier you heard Eddie, Stan, Bill, and Mike admit to seeing things. 

You knew whatever was going on was real but you felt better pretending that nothing happened. So you did just that. 

You walked to the flower shop which was ran by two elderly ladies that seemed to wear about five layers of clothing despite the store being nearly eighty degrees. 

You paid them for white tulips, the same type of flower you bought each month, and walked down to the cemetery. It had become a monthly ritual to go to the cemetery and place tulips on your grandfather's grave. Tulips were what he had planted in his backyard.

You stepped through the gates which looked like they had a lock at some point but it had long been broken off. 

You began to waver in and out of the headstones, careful to not step on any broken ones that laid hidden in the grass. 

There were ancient headstones such as those and there were new marble ones that families would come and polish themselves. Some of the stones were less than a year old. 

Finally you came upon your grandfather's grave. All it said were a few simple things. His name: Christopher L/N. His birth and death years: 1925 - 1986. And lastly, there was a quote on the bottom which must have taken up half the stone. "Through a whole life of work, I never became rich, but I created the most beautiful thing we can on this earth: life." 

You placed the flowers on the ledge of his headstone and sat about three feet away from it. You were careful to avoid any mud so you sat your jacket down before yourself. "Hi papaw. I don't know what I should say and I shouldn't. There's a lot going on- kids are going missing and my friends are seeing things. I believe them, but I don't want to. I don't want this scary stuff to be real."

You began to twirl the grass between your fingers somewhat as an anxious tick. "God it's so dumb of me but I keep imagining Ben as like... a knight saving me. He's small, but he's tough even if others don't think so! He has a heart of gold and-" 

You stopped as you spotted someone on the road. It was Ben riding his bike gingerly through the streets. Bowers didn't typically go through this part of town so it must've been one of the only areas Ben was safe in. 

You stared as he carelessly pedalled by. After he was out of sight you smiled to yourself, cheeks flushed. "I get like this every time I talk to him! It's embarrassing. It was even worse at school because we sat together in math."

You shook your head. "You know what? I'm gonna go catch up with him. I love you papaw-" you stood to turn to leave but you felt a blade of grass wrap around your ankle. You looked down, confused, but you saw the grass winding around your feet, crawling up your legs. 

Your eyes widened and you tried to pull your leg away. The grass seemed to pull tighter. Your chest began to fill with a panic. "Ben!" You called. You cupped your hands around your mouth, hoping that somehow he wasn't too far away and that he could hear you. "Ben please help!"

Instead of Ben, a balloon drifted closer. You could see the words I ♡ Derry printed across it yet that made you uneasy. You tried to back away but you fell onto your back. Immediately the grass began to slither up your arm and hold them down. 

The grass now seemed to drag you towards something as you thrashed. Grass covered your mouth so that you couldn't scream. 

All too quickly you began to feel your body dangle above a pit. The grass still held you in place as you braced yourself for the drop. The balloon floated above you and pop!- a towering figure with a cracked, white face and red shining lips replaced it. 

"Hello Y/N. Goodbye Y/N." He laughed, slobber dripped onto you and his eyes drifted different directions. 

The grass let go and dropped you. You found a way to turn in the air and landed on your side. You gasped in pain but the grass still covered your mouth. 

You forced your eyes shut and held the pained spot before turning so you were on your hands and knees. Then dirt spilled in, hitting your back and sent you onto the floor. You groaned in pain and rose on shaky arms as more dirt rained down. Weakly. You began to claw at the sides and dragged yourself out so your torso sat upon the earth. 

You hacked and gasped as laughter ring out behind you. You turned back to see the clown inching forward, slobber still pouring from his mouth. You attempted to scream but the gag kept it in. 

You scrambled in attempt to pull the lower half of your body out of the grave. Once you managed you began to run as fast as you could. Your legs burned and ached but you kept going. 

Once again, grass grasped around your ankles and pulled you to the ground. Your hands began to dig through your pockets for anything at all that could damage the vines. You found a box of matches and fiddled with it as the clown neared. Once you got a match lit, you threw it at the greenery wrapping your leg. The grass lit aflame and shriveled. You felt the fire against your skin and cried out. But you couldn't lay there in pain. 

You stood, tears freely leaving your eyes as you ran. Your legs pounded, burned, ached. But you were running for dear life. 

You had made it through the cemetery gates and into the street before you turned back. The clown was gone. He had disappeared.

Your legs gave out and you dropped to the ground, heaving, needing to vomit but unable from the earthen gag.

You heard a bike drop onto the pavement and steps ran towards you. 

"Y/N!"

You lifted your head to see Ben and you cried once again. You moved onto your knees and scraped them on the pavement.

"Holy shit! What happened to you?" 

Your hands went to try to tear the grass off but it wouldn't budge. Ben reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pocket knife. "Stay as still as you can, okay?"

Ben, as calmly as he could, opened the miniature scissors on the pocket knife and began to cut the gag off. 

The moment it was off, you pushed him away and gagged so hard it made your eyes prick with tears. "Fuck," you gasped. 

Ben began to rub your back. "You saw It, didn't you?"

You nodded, unable to stop from crying. "I was so scared!" 

Ben frowned as he looked you over for other injuries. He noticed the burns that scaled your legs. 

"Let me help you up and you can ride on my bike with me."

You sniffled and nodded as he looped an arm around you and helped you to his bike. He picked it up and had you sit between him and the handlebars.

That was the first time death had brought the two of you closer.


	4. Hurt- Young Bill Denbrough X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie has just died and Bill is in mourning. Having lost such a pivotal figure in his life, he falls into a depression and you simply want to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is less romantic and more so about being there for your friends when they need you.

#  Hurt 

###  Young Bill Denbrough X Reader 

**Word Count:** 1,344  
 **Warnings:** Pre-Established Family Death, Mourning, Depression  
_____

It was only a few days after the whole town of Derry had learned about poor little Georgie Denbrough and how his body must have floated away with the raging waters beneath the city. 

It was only a few days since neighbors had curiously tried to peer through the cop cars to look into the gateway to the underground as an elder lady talked to officers, not understanding what she saw herself.

It was only a few days since Bill Denbrough snuck out of his house and followed his parents down a few blocks to see a sewer grate covered in his little brother's blood. 

It was only a few days since Bill was happy. 

It was the day of the funeral. 

You'd never think that in real life, funerals would be coated in rain like they always were in the movies, yet you stood there stiff under the umbrella your father held, as his hand rested on your shoulder and held you against his stomach. 

Eddie stood there, biting his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood as he stood under another umbrella with his mom. 

Stan had his hands crossed in front of him, his hair straightened and slicked back like his father's as he wore traditional attire for funerals. 

Then there was Richie who stood beneath two umbrellas with his parents, dressed up in some clothing that you could tell had belonged to Stan at some point or another. Richie stared straight ahead, his mouth drawn into a line instead of its usual smart ass smirk. 

All of you stood there, staring ahead at the what used to be family of four that hand shrank to three. You watched as Bill gazed into the hole in the ground with a child-sized coffin that wasn't filled with anything but some of Georgie's belongings. 

He only seemed to look in that one spot; not at the memorial photo of him and Georgie; not at his parents; not at you nor any of the losers. 

After the service, people began to leave. Mrs. Kaspbrak took Eddie home. Mr. Uris said a few words before leaving with Stan. Maggie and Went hugged the grieving Dembeough parents before taking Richie back home. Before you knew it, you and your dad were the only ones left other than Bill's family. 

You only had one reason for staying and that reason was simply because you cared. With the other boys, you felt like they were your brothers, your protectors, your best friends, but Bill was different. He always had been. Every time your eyes met, you found yourself nervous and yet so joyful. His laugh was contagious to you. You found any of his flaws rather endearing than bothersome. 

That's why you stayed there, looking as he got into his car, not even raising his head within that moment. 

After their car was out of sight, your dad took you home.   
_____

Bill didn't show up to school Monday. Or Tuesday. Or Wednesday. On Thursday he had shown up, but his hair tousled, his shirt wrinkled, his eyes red like he had just recently cried nor slept in days. No one, not even Richie who was like a brother to him, had ever seen Bill look so heartbroken. 

It got to the point where he began to doze off in class, you and the boys being the only ones keeping him from getting a detention for it. 

He also stopped doing his work and paying attention overall. His grades were slipping and so was he. 

It got to the point that you couldn't let things keep going on the way they were. So walking out of school, you told Bill that he needed to come to your house that night, it was an emergency, or that was what you told him. 

So when five o'clock came, and your doorbell rung, you went running to it. You didn't even give the boy a chance to say hi before you pulled him through the house and to the back door. 

When you reached outside, both of you looked up to a sight of familiarity. Sitting there was the tree house that you, your dad, Bill, Eddie, Stan, and Richie made. It was a team effort for sure, but it was a beauty. The tree was almost two and a half feet wide, too big to hug. 

The structure itself was pretty big, sixteen by fourteen feet so it was big enough to fit all of your friends. It was as darkly colored as the bark of the tree and blended in during the summer when the leaves were at max capacity. 

Bill climbed up the ladder first, not even watching his feet because he had climbed it so many times. He wordlessly sat down inside, the oak barely creaking against his weight. 

You followed, even swifter than him as you took a seat in the center of the floor. So many nights where you sat there, wishing the ceiling was gone so you could stare at the stars. Yet, in that moment, the biggest star in your life was sitting in front of you, at his dimmest light. You moved yourself a bit closer. "Bill," you sighed, "we need to talk. Please."

He turned to you, his eyes red and glossy, and his cheeks swolen. He had just gotten done crying before you dragged him there. "O-okay."

You looked away from him, back towards the ground. "I hate seeing you like this."

"S-seeing m-me like what?"

You turned your head back towards him and with your hands gestured to him as a person. "This, all of this. Bill, you've been a mess since Georgie. I know it's hard, I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose a sibling, but we, Stan, Richie, Eddie and I, we don't want to lose you too. All you've been for the past month is someone who doesn't care. You've been sleeping at school, rejecting any offer for us to hang out, and every time I come to your house, your parents say that you locked yourself into your room."

"I-" he didn't know where to begin. All of it was true. And there were so many things he felt, he wanted to say. It all came tumbling out. "I have n-nightmares, every n-night. I can't s-s-sleep, s-so I nod off in school. I feel s-so tired and suh-ick all th-the time and like I'd b-bring th-the ruh-rest of y-you d-d-down." 

By the end of it, the gloss in his eyes was streaming down his cheeks. He pressed his palms into his eyes in an attempt to try and suppress the tears, but it only made his eyes burn more. 

That was when you couldn't take being apart from him anymore. You moved in front of him, lowered yourself onto your knees, and wrapped your arms around him. You could feel him take his arms away from himself and then loosely wrap them around you. You felt him bury his face into your shoulder as he attempted to catch his breath. 

You gave him a moment, just silently holding him, but then you decided to say some words of your own. "Bill, I- I like you. I have for a couple years, but seeing you like this, it hurts. I just wanna be there for you, but that's only if you let me." 

"I-I'll let y-y-you. I p-pr-promise." 

It was muffled and broken up, but you understood every word as you pulled apart from him. "If you'd like, we can talk."

He just nodded as you two laid back on two blanket piles on the floor. You remembered the summer nights where you two and the boys would sleep in the treehouse just as an excuse to not go home. 

So you two stared up at the ceiling, eventually finding your hands intertwined as you talked into the night.


	5. Alone in the Dark- Young Stanley Uris X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had always feared the dark and feared your empty home. The only person who has ever alleviated that feeling is Stanley Uris. Yet when he comes over, he must always leave. Leaving you alone with It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite fics I've written! Please enjoy!

#  Alone in the Dark 

###  Young Stanley Uris X Reader 

**Word Count:** 2,535  
**Warnings:** Child Neglect, Loneliness, Injury, Blood, Clowns, Cursing  
_____

"Read it one more time for me, please." You sat there, your elbows propped against the table as you held up your face with your hands. 

The curly haired boy across from you sighed, letting his head hit the table. "I can't even do it right. Why?" It all came out muffled since his face was smushed against the table, but you understood it.

"Because I like hearing you speak Hebrew. Now pick your head back up, Stanley." 

He sighed and brought his head back up, some of his curls bouncing. "Fine. I'll start here." He took a deep breath before grabbing his book, it wasn't his Torah, but a small book to practice sentences. He flipped a few pages closer to the back before clearing his throat and focusing on the page. 

"אני אוהב אותך יותר מהכוכבים." 

You smiled and gave a content sigh. "I never know what the hell you're saying but it's magical to me." 

"It's not a big deal." That was when he looked to the clock and stood. "I better get going, my dad wants me to practice some more with him tonight."

You nodded and stood up, following Stan out of your kitchen, over to the living room, and to the front door. You stepped outside with him. 

You two stood there for a moment to look at each other. It was hard to act normal with everything that was going on. He told you about the painting in his dad's office and the other losers had been talking away of things they had seen. 

You looked at the ground and leaned heavily into the doorway. "Just- be safe okay? We lost Georgie a year ago, and our Bill with him. I can't lose you."

Stan nodded, his eyes squinted from the sunlight. "I promise that I'll be safe. You do the same. I hate that you're alone now of all times."

Awkwardly, he stepped forward with his arms out for a hug and you greedily accepted. You took in the smell of fresh laundry from him before you pulled back. You both smiled small.

He walked over to his bike, and you were tempted to get on yours too just to ride to his house with him, to spend more time with him if it was even an extra five minutes. 

Yet you stayed on your feet and away from your bike, one hand sadly waving goodbye as you stepped back inside your empty house. 

You were used to the silence; the lack of footsteps that weren't your own; the lonely meals; just being alone. Your parents had worked for a fairly large company, going on at least two business trips a month. Sometimes they would go on week long vacations without you after that. Half of the time you wondered why they bothered having you. 

The rest of your evening was spent lounging around, cooking, and preparing for bed. The last thing you did before you went to sleep was turn off every light in your room with the exception of your lava lamp; it was the only thing in the house that didn't make you feel alone: light. 

You were in the midst of a dream when your eyes suddenly opened, a dry and ticklish feeling deep in your throat. You coughed so hard you sat up, pressing your hand against your throat to try and dull the pain. It was a comparable feeling to swallowing razor blades if you were to guess.

Your room was coated in the blue glow of your lava lamp, but it wasn't enough, so you turned to your nightstand and flipped on the lamp. 

Then you stood, your feet pressed into the carpet as you walked forward. You were just going to get water and go back to bed. When your hand grasped the doorknob, you turned it, pulling the door towards you. The hall was open to you, but it was so dark that it put a knot in your stomach. 

You had forgotten how dark the house got when no lights were on. You stood in your doorway, thinking about what could be hiding there with no one to save you. 

You peered your head through the doorway and down the hall perpendicular to yours. At the end of it sat the bedroom where your parents slept maybe twelve nights of the month. 

You shook your head, they weren't there, it was useless to hope. That was when you looked back ahead at all of the doorways you had to pass just to reach the kitchen: the spare bedroom, the bathroom, and the living room. All of them sat there, voids whispering your name. With a deep breath, you took a step forward. 

There was no turning back, you had to keep walking, at least you told yourself that as you held back another ticklish cough. Your hand skimmed the wall, searching for a doorway. As long as you went slow and breathed, you would make it to the guest bedroom and reach your hand inside to flip the switch. That was all you had to do. 

Without even thinking about it, your finger flipped the switch to see the bedroom where family members you knew even less than your parents would stay. The quilt on the bed was wrinkled, but you thought nothing of it as you walked away. You didn't even notice the slow, creeping drip of a clear liquid from the ceiling. 

You continued forward, nearing closer to the bathroom. Before you went to bed, you always made sure the bathroom door was shut, and from far away it had looked like it was, but when you neared closer, the door was propped open a few inches. 

You stopped in your tracks, one foot sliding back as you struggled to take control of a panic in your chest. Your eyes stung and you began to sporadically shake your head, trying to get the panic out. You just forgot to close it, or maybe you just didn't close it all the way but you thought you did. 

So you hesitantly stepped around the door, trying to only land on the spots that wouldn't make a sound, spots that you had memorized over the years. That was when you came face to face with the bathroom, not a total pitch black, but a nightlight tucked away next to the toilet in the back corner was dim, only providing light to a few inches around it. It flickered for just a second and went out. 

You bit your lip, held your eyes wide open and as fast as you could, you stuck your hand inside the room to flip the switch. You closed your eyes and slammed the door shut before you could even peer inside where water and mud was dragged out of the tub, onto the floor, and a hand print of dirt on the vanity. 

In the hall once again, you opened your eyes. One step, two steps, and three. That was all it took to get you to the living room. To get the light on in there, you had to walk into the middle of the room and find the wall. 

When you stepped into the void of the living room, your feet were no longer cushioned by carpet, but instead pressed up against the wood floor that had been there since the fifties. Each time you took a step forward, the wood squealed and groaned, making your mind go wild by imagining what else was creeping around you. 

Your mouth remained closed but in your mind you were saying every curse in the book, fuck being the most common and loudest. It kind of reminded you of Richie. 

You tried to think of all of the losers and how brave they are. And your mind drifted to Stan. You wished he was there with you as you managed to make it to the light switch. It was one of those levers that you messed with to make the light bright or dim and you shoved it to the highest setting. 

All around you was light. The lights of your room, the guest room, the light beneath the bathroom door, and the very lights that sat above your head. The last obstacle was the kitchen. 

You didn't hesitate. You sprinted into the kitchen, your hand hitt the switch as you entered and the light was on, shining in its full glory. All of the panic and the fear had just disappeared. With peace, you were able to walk to the cupboard and pull out a glass and fill it up at the sink. 

Once it was filled, you turned and let your back rest against the counter as you raised your glass and began to let the water cascade down your throat, making it feel like you could breathe again. 

In the middle of your sip, you noticed that the light above your head began to flicker and blink. You slowly drew the glass away from your lips and looked up where the light began to get darker and darker. 

You heard a creak behind you and turned around to see a red balloon right at your height. Then the kitchen light went out and there was a pop. Not even a second later, the light was back on but the balloon wasn't there, a chest was. It was covered in gray, little strips of red going down the center and one little red ball right in front of your eyes. You looked up to see a white caked smiling face, lips coated in red and eyes as blue as ice. 

"Hiya Y/N, would you like to float away too?"

The clown looked down at you, sputters of his slobber landed on your face. That was the moment you screamed and tried to back away as quick as possible but instead you fell against the ground. 

Your hands clawed at the floor as you tried to get yourself further back and away. Your eyes began to flow with tears and the clown bent back, his spine making unnatural pops and contortions. He had his hands and feet planted on the ground, his stomach facing the ceiling, but his head facing the normal way. 

He chuckled, the blue of his eyes going from blue to red and yellow. Then his mouth began to open to reveal wider and wider layers of razor sharp teeth one after another. Then he began to move towards you, fast. 

You began to get to your feet when suddenly you felt a pain like no other in your leg. Your knee tried to give out, but you grabbed onto the hallway wall and with as much power as you could, you jerked your leg away. 

"FUCK!" The sound was almost inhuman with how high it went, how broken it had sounded, but you knew what you said as you began to try and sprint to your room. 

Right as you were about to make it past the bathroom, the door slammed open, blocking your path and the creature was there. You had to run. You turned back towards the kitchen and made it to the living room. There was another doorway there that led down to your parents room. You just had to make it down to that hall and you could sneak to your room, barricade yourself and call the cops. 

Halfway through the living room, the lights went out and through sheer panic, you tripped over the coffee table. You yelped but stumbled back to your feet and made it into the hall. 

All it took was a few steps and you were at your door, inside the room and locking it. Without hesitation you began to knock any furniture you could over and in front of the door to keep that thing from getting in. 

You collapsed on your bed, reaching over to the nightstand and picked up the receiver. You began to dial a number, but halfway through, the phone went dead. You slapped a hand over your mouth to hold in any sound. 

You backed up further against the wall as the light fixture on your ceiling sparked and exploded, breaking the glass that covered it. If you moved anywhere around your bed, you would be stepping in glass. Although you were already leaking blood due to a chunk of your leg having been bitten off.

Your lamp began to do the same thing. With a flicker and a burst, it was gone. All that was left was your lava lamp. 

Suddenly, your door began to crack and bend over the dressers, desk, and chair blocking it. The jaws like that of a shark but a thousand times more fearsome began to break through the door. 

When a noise came out of your mouth, you were expecting it to call out for your mom or dad, but instead only one name. "Stan!"

The thing, It, had gotten halfway through the door and your lava lamp lost its light. You only had one hope, and that was the window. 

You didn't bother to look down at all the blood your leg had left on your bed, you just began to try and mess with the window, unlocking it and trying your hardest to pull it up, but nothing was working. It was already dragging himself over the furniture pile and onto the floor, closer to your bed. It was so dark but you had to trust yourself. 

You felt It reach the bed. You knew you were at your last resort as you began to pummel the window, hearing it crack, feeling the shift beneath your hand. "Please! Please break!" You were almost sobbing as you felt a breath on the back of your leg. 

Glass shattered and some had planted itself into your hand, but you didn't care. You shoved yourself through the window, feeling glass scrape across your hands and stomach, some embedded itself into your skin. 

Quicker than you realized, you hit the ground and yelled out in pain as your whole body shook. You struggled to get back to your feet. Before that thing could follow you, you limped over to the gate of your backyard and made it out front. 

In the dark, you saw a figure not much taller than yourself. His hair was rustled from sleep, but a jacket and old tennis shoes were thrown on as he hastily ran towards you.

You limped over to him and collapsed in his arms. "Stan. . ."

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer. "What happened? I was sleeping but then I had a nightmare about you and-"

Your fists clenched the fleece of his shirt as you began to struggle to breathe. You couldn't think about it, not anymore. 

"No, Y/N, don't do this, you have to breathe. Breathe for me, please."

He pulled you away from him and crouched a little just to look into your eyes. It was just in that moment where he saw how terrified you were, how bloody you were. 

You managed to regain your composure before gasping, "I saw It."


	6. Secret- Young Beverly Marsh X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bev had unexpectedly become fast friends near the start of the school year. You two steadily grow closer until you learn of her home life. Your dynamic changes but you still care for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of my proudest fics and I hope you enjoy! ♡

#  Secret 

###  Young Beverly Marsh X Reader 

**Word Count:** 2,676  
 **Warnings:** Cursing, Abuse (Physical), Bullying  
_____

The first time you and Beverly Marsh had properly met, you were thirteen. You had always seen her around, whether it be outside smoking a cigarette or sitting in class, drumming her pencil against the desk, but you never talked to her. 

You never thought you would until you walked into the girl's bathroom one day during lunch. When you stepped in, one of the stalls was closed, which wasn't abnormal, it was a bathroom, but the shuffling you heard from inside wasn't. 

You felt awkward speaking to someone who was possibly using the restroom but you stepped closer. "Sorry if this is weird, or, uh, interrupting, but are you okay? You don't need a tampon or anything, do you?"

You heard a quiet chuckle. "You're not Greta and them are you?"

You wrinkled your nose. "Oh God no, those girls are terrible." Slowly, the stall door opened to reveal the fire haired Beverly Marsh sitting there. An old cigarette sat on top of the tampon disposal next to her and a lunch sat on her lap. 

She wore a dress that day, not very fitting but it almost made her look ethereal. Her signature red ponytail sat on her shoulder as she smirked at you. "Oh hey, I've seen you around, Y/N, is it?"

"Yeah, and you're Beverly Marsh."

"The one and only." She winked.

She seemed pretty charming to you, but some of the voices in the back of your mind were whispering of the rumors you had heard about her. None of them were good. 

"So what are you doing eating lunch in here?"

"You know my name, that's enough of a reason." You knew what she she meant. You were just thinking of what she meant. Suddenly, you were hesitant to speak, but she spoke for you. "The rumors aren't true. Most people think they are, but it was just some lies from guys who just wanted to get their dicks wet."

“Sounds about right. I've had rumors about me before, although none as plentiful as yours. Regardless of what they say, I think you’re a cool person.”

She smiled, picking up her lunch, and standing up. "Thanks, same to you. Say, tomorrow wanna meet up in the music room tomorrow during lunch and eat together?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Cool," she dumped her tray into the trashcan. Then she looked back to you with a grin. "Hey, call me Bev."

You smiled and felt a certain warmth grow in your chest, "okay, Bev."

It was the next day at school, lunch time once again and you stood there, your blue lunch pail in hand. You stood outside of the music room, waiting. It was already five minutes into lunch, she wasn’t in sight. You stood there, nervously tapping your foot and looking around. After another five minutes, you began to sulk off. 

At least until some footsteps came thundering down the hall. You turned around to see Beverly, red cheeked and smiling as she shouted out to you. "Didn't think you could have lunch without me, did ya?" 

You laughed as she came to a stop right in front of you and took a bobby pin out of her hair and put it up to the lock of the music room. 

You crossed your arms with a silly little shake of your head and smiled. "Are we gonna be doing this every day?"

"Not every day," she breathed, "because I won't forget the key every day."

You chuckled again and she pushed the door open, gesturing for you to walk into the dark room first. You nearly tripped, but she turned on the light and grabbed your hand just in time. 

She pulled you back onto your feet and with warm cheeks, you thanked her. The two of you then walked towards the risers where the chorus kids sang and sat down. You noticed Bev didn't have her lunch and she looked a little more disheveled than the day before. 

Before you even dared touch your lunchbox, you looked to her. "Are you okay, Bev? Where's your lunch?"

"That's why I was late. Greta smacked the lunch out of my hands and I had to run before she did anything else."

Without saying a word, you opened your lunchbox and placed it between the both of you. She looked at you with confusion for a second. Then you rolled your eyes. "Eat. My food is yours."

"Come on, I can't just take your food like that."

"It's not taking, it's sharing."

Her face slowly dragged out of a frown and turned into a small smile. "I think this is what it's like having a best friend."

"I'm pretty sure it is," you hummed. 

That was how lunch went from then on. You and Bev would sneak to the music room to talk and eat until the period was over. Your lunches changed as the season did. 

For the summer, your lunches were little salads with grapes and strawberries and every fruit you wanted as sides. 

When fall came along, you began to eat sandwiches and hummus and other hartier meals. 

And then came winter. Winter had little thermoses filled with soup and little sweets to join them. 

One day during your lunch with Bev, she had asked something she had never even brought up before. "Hey, I was wondering if you could let me crash at your place tonight?" 

You looked up, the most excited you had been in a long time. You stood, grabbing her hands and pulling her up with you. You spun in a circle with her and laughed. "Of course! I was wondering when you'd ask."

Her normal ivory cheeks began to glow with a red as she giggled with a closed eye smile. "Should've hinted at that earlier."

Then you paused. "Do you need to run by your place after school?" 

She shook her head, her ponytail bouncing. "It's all in my bag, so let's head to your place right after we leave this shithole." 

"Okay."

So pretty much right when the bell marking the end of the day had went off, Beverly was at your locker ready to go. Both of you ran outside to your bikes and began to pedal home, seeing your breath in the air as the cool wind pushed gainst you. 

You rode ahead of Bev to make sure she wouldn't lose her way, but she was paying more attention to you than the directions she was going. She saw the way your hair fluttered behind you, sometimes whipping like a flag in the wind. 

She took notice of the way that when you hit a straight path, you would lift your arms into the air and just let yourself feel free. 

She listened to your laugh that could spread to any person. 

She was so utterly captivated by you that she almost didn't stop when you hit your breaks in front of a light blue house with a lot of windows. Bev had barely set her bike stand down by the time you had reached the doorstep and turned to her. "Come on silly."

Bev would do anything for the way you talked to her. She jogged up and into the doorway where she wasn’t greeted with the biggest house, but it felt like such a home, something Beverly wasn't used to. 

You went to go say hi to your parents as Berverly roamed the living room, looking at photos of you. She saw everything from your first birthday to the spelling bee that you won the year before. 

Bev couldn't stop the smile on her face as she saw how you grew up. That was when you walked back in, "okay, you ready to head upstairs?"

She quickly straightened up and smiled at you. "Oh, yeah, let's go."

You smiled back at her and ran up the stairs only to have her follow you. You reached your room and pushed the door open to reveal a pale blue room with old photos and drawings taped and tacked all over the wall above your headboard. In the corner sat a desk covered in schoolwork and art supplies. Then a closet and dresser to finish the room off. 

Bev spun a circle to take in every detail. You giggled as you opened the closet to pull a bag and some pillows as well as comforters. You opened the bag and pulled out an air mattress. It wasn't a fancy air mattress, mainly because you had to use an actual pump to fill it, so it took a while. 

You began to pump but then Bev stopped you. "I'm the one sleeping on this thing, let me do it."

You sighed and took a step back. After a while, her arms got tired and you took back over. It became a cycle that you two had turned into a game. You would see who could pump it the most consecutive times before giving up. Bev won. 

After the bed was secure, both of you collapsed on your bed, too scared to fall onto the one you had just spent an hour pumping up. 

You two faced each other, breathless, but still a symphony of laughter. The laughter slowly faded, but the blush on both of your cheeks hadn't. 

"Have you ever thought about not liking boys?" Bev asked. The pale blue of her eyes stayed connected to yours, not wavering for a second as she asked. 

You kept your stare locked with hers. "I never have liked boys." 

"Good, they're assholes," Bev broke the stare and stood. "Mind if I close the door? I'm ready to put on some pajamas."

"Go ahead, it's just like changing in gym class." 

Both of you had ditched your dresses and stockings for warm pajamas with colors that seemed to compliment each other. 

You two spent the night talking, drawing (mainly you), and just finding little random things to do. You fell asleep on the air mattress next to her and she thought about maybe waking you and getting you onto your bed or trying to lift you onto your bed, but you looked so comfy and cute, she couldn't. 

Instead she curled up next to you, pulling a blanket over the both of you. 

When you woke up the next morning, you kept your eyes shut because of the comforting warmth all around you. You moved closer and felt skin. 

Slowly, you pulled your eyes open to see the freckled neck of Bev. You realized how her arm was draped over your side and how your legs were intertwined with hers. 

Part of you was panicking, yelling at you to pull away, but the larger, louder part of you was telling you to stay. 

That was when you heard Beverly waking up with a deep breath, at first very relaxed until she shot to her feet. 

You sat up, and spoke, your voice still a little rough from sleep. "Well, good morning." 

"Y/N, I- sorry."

"Sorry for what?" You rubbed your eyes. "That was the best sleep I've had in a while."

"Friends aren't supposed to do that."

You sighed. "Bev, I don't care about that. Now relax."

All it took were those few words for Bev to be her normal self again as she sat down with you. 

You talked about your dreams for a minute before getting dressed. Bev said she should probably get back to her place, but you convinced her to stay for breakfast and eat some waffles before she went on her way. 

You watched her pedal down the street, smiling to let her leave with a good image of you fresh in her mind, but in your gut you couldn't help but have a bad feeling. 

You stood there, letting the cold air surround you for a moment before heading back inside where you walked to your bed and went back to sleep.

When you woke up again, it was after one o'clock so you decided to start cleaning up. Yet after you pulled the first blanket off of the inflatable mattress, you found a hairbrush that didn't belong to you. 

Quickly, you slid on some shoes and pulled on a jacket. You had walked Beverly home before, you could just ride your bike to give her the brush. 

"Hey mom, dad, I'll be back! Bev forgot her hairbrush!"

You yelled to them and you only heard muffled responses but you went outside and hopped onto your bike. 

It only took a few minutes to get there and when you did, you didn't knock. Ben had once told you that if you ever needed to come see her, just walk right in. What Ben forgot to tell you was that you could only do that when there was no banged up cruiser outside of her apartment building.

So with the cruiser sitting in the driveway, you walked right in to see a sight that made you drop the hairbrush. 

Bev was pinned to the wall, her eyes overflowing with tears and a brighter red than any of her blush. Her hands were trying to pry away the grip of the man who was strangling her. His knee sat between her legs as he caged her in with his other arm. 

That was when he noticed you. Immediately, he dropped Bev to the ground as she begged for air and charged towards you, slamming the door shut behind you and pressing you against it. 

"Who the fuck are you?"

You winced, suddenly feeling terrified. "I'm Bev's friend," you cried. You closed your eyes and looked away. 

From behind him you could hear Bev cry, "don't!"

He didn't listen as he took your face in his hands and made you look at him. "If you tell God damn anyone about this, you won't be talking anymore. Got it?"

You just nodded and he stepped away retreating to the kitchen. Bev ran over to you, saying sorry and begging you not to tell anyone. You just nodded and left. You were just so scared, for her and yourself. 

You managed to make it home without bursting into tears, but as soon as you got inside, your parents were both sitting there. "What's going on?"

"We're moving."

Weeks had passed, it was Christmas break. You hadn't told anyone other than school faculty that you were moving. That's why you had left a letter outside of Bev's window that told her to meet you at the park. 

It seemed like an odd request in the middle of a snow storm, but it was your last day in Derry. 

It didn't take long for her to meet you there, dressed in jeans, boots, a sweater, jacket, earmuffs, hat, the whole setup. It was already getting covered with snowflakes. God, she was beautiful. 

"What did you wanna talk about?" She was trying to act and sound like before you learned about her dad, but it wasn't working. 

You didn't feel like avoiding the reason you were there, so you just said it. "I'm moving. Today's my last day in Derry."

You could see her eyes grow wide and glossy like the frozen pond only meters away. "What? What do you mean it's your last day here? Why?" 

You stepped closer to her. "Bev, my mom got transferred to work in Chicago. I've known for weeks, but I didn't want you to be sad. I wanted the last time you saw me to be special." 

The tears began to flow. "How the hell is this special? Y/N, I-"

You abruptly pressed yourself against her and your lips against hers. Your hand found itself on her face even as your lips pulled apart but your foreheads touched. "I'm sorry Bev, I really am."

She could only whisper, "me too."

You stayed there for a moment, the snow dancing around the both of you like something from a fairy tale. You were thinking about how much you'd miss her before saying, "I love you."


	7. What a Waste- Young Stan Uris X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You despised Stan! Absolutely abhorred him! Or did you?

#  What a Waste 

###  Young Stanley Uris X Reader 

**Word Count:** 1,099  
**Warnings:** Cursing  
_____

"This tastes like shit."

"How would you know that? You would've had to taste shit to know."

"Stanley, shut up."

Both of you pouted and drank more peppermint tea, immediately regretting your decisions by forcing it down. 

It was such a lovely day, a lovely summer afternoon. The air was crisp with just enough of a breeze to keep anyone from keeling over. The sun was blazing, toasting up the skin of those who bathed under it. If you were lucky you could hear the birds chirp or the sounds of children carelessly laughing. Yet, it was all going to such terrible waste. 

That beautiful day was washing down the storm drain as Stanley Uris, and yourself, sat in his backyard, on his back porch, being forced to talk while drinking peppermint tea. 

That forced talking was minimal; there were a few comments here, a few comments there, all about how much you despised being forced to interact. 

Stan looked, well, seriously depressed as he sat there. You looked like a girl who was on a date with a rather creepy man and you were ready to dash any second (which didn't feel too far from the truth). 

You sighed, hating the silence even more than you hated him. So, you rest your arm on the chair and used your hand to lift your face. "So, Uris," Stan looked over, clearly not amused, "what about we maybe spice this up a little? Complaining has become a little boring."

"I'm not kissing you."

You smacked his arm, leaving a little blotch of pink. Your nose scrunched in disgust. "God no, I was thinking we continue complaining, but we make things more exciting while doing it."

Stan looked at you with something that could only be described as harsh judgement. 

You sighed and stood, feeling his eyes stay on you as you placed a disposable plastic planter on top one of his trashcans. You then took a few steps back and looked at Stan, "well?"

"Well what? What the hell are you doing?" His eyes squinted and he raised one of his hands up questionably. 

"What I'm doing is making us complain, but do it in a more interesting way. Like this," you turned away from him and towards the trashcan, grabbing a small rock from the ground. "I hate your clothes! You're not a five year old who has the rabbi dress him any more!" You chucked the rock, hitting the trashcan but not the planter on top. 

Stan sighed, "this is a terrible idea."

You smirked and picked up a rock, holding it out for him. "Say it with the rock."

He sighed and walked over, taking the stone from your hands and lightly tossing it towards the trashcan. "I hate your shitty ideas."

You rolled your eyes before picking up the rock he threw and stepping back to your spot. "I hate your whiny voice." You threw the rock, with much more effort than him, and hit the planter. "I did it!" You jumped and cheered while Stan just shook his head with his arms crossed over his chest.

Without you provoking him, he was the one to put the planter back in place and to fetch the rock, standing next to you. He eyed you from the side, "you may like to move back unless you would like to be hit in the face."

You put your hands up defensively and stepped back. The young Jewish boy took a deep breath before hurling the rock towards the trashcan. "I hate your prissy attitude!" He just barely missed the item on top. 

Before you knew it, there was an endless string of the rock being thrown, and insults along with it.

"Your hair always looks so sloppy!"

"If I have to hear your voice throughout the rest of school I'll settle for putting myself in a coma!"

"I hate how you have to have everything a certain way!"

"I hate that you're such a rich prissy bi-" Stanley was cut off by the sound of a window, specifically _his window_ , shattering. 

He had gotten so caught up in insulting you and looking at you that he had completely forgotten to aim. 

It only took a second for him to go pale, his hand already twitching. "Shit..." his voice quivered. 

You stood nearby, a hand over your mouth trying to contain a gasp, and possibly a little laughter. 

There wad no doubt about it, you felt terrible for the caramel haired boy, but the situation felt so bizarre, like something out of a movie. 

"My dad is gonna kill me." His voice crack was worse than any one puberty had or was going to give him. 

You let your hand fall away from your face and the laughter had drifted off too. You walked over to him, stopping right behind him with your hand hovering behind his shoulder. You weren't sure touching him would be your greatest choice, but you took a deep breath and lightly laid your hand on his shoulder. "Stan," you had never called him that, it was always Uris, "let's just tell him it was my fault." 

"What if you can't come around anymore?" Stan brushed your hand off of him as he turned to face you, his eyes pink and threatening to spill with tears. 

You lightly chuckled, trying to cheer him up. "Hey, we hate each other's company after all. It could be better this way. I'd be out of your hair and you'd be out of mine, sounds like a good deal, yeah?"

Stan sighed, looking down at his shoes. "I don't hate you, I just find you annoying, but tolerable." He paused for a moment, planning his next few words. "It would be weird not having you around. You've came here most Sundays since I don't even know how long. You're one of the few people who actually knows me other than-"

"Eddie, Richie, and Bill."

He nodded his head and you decided to stare at the ground with him. "Well hey, it's not like we'll never see each other. He have classes together. Oh, and the activity nights at the synagogue! My dad always brings me to those!"

Stan sniffled, wrapping his arms around himself. 

Hesitantly, you stepped forward and hugged him. "Hey, I promise it'll be alright." 

He slowly wrapped his arms around you, but leaving an awkward gap in the hug. 

You heard the back door open and Donald Uris' voice. "What on earth happened out here?"

You took a deep breath and turned to face your fate.


	8. Movie Night- Young Richie Tozier X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had the best day of your summer. You had swam at the Quarry with your friends but you didn't want the fun to end. So you and Richie went to the movies to try to make the night last a little bit longer. Yet that happiness faded once the theater doors shut behind you and left you inside with a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

#  Movie Night 

###  Young Richie Tozier X Reader 

**Words:** 3,729  
 **Warnings:** Cursing, Bodily Injury, Blood, Clowns  
_____

It had been one of those days of summer, the one that you would never forget even if you tried. That feeling of the sun slowly darkening, or more like reddening, your skin, the feel of the cool water pressed against you like a never-ending embrace, and the sensation of laughing and smiling so much your face hurt. 

It was the day you had conquered the Quarry. You stood on top of that ledge along with the five boys whose names you would leave behind in the small town of Derry: Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough, Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier, and as well as Ben Hanscom.

They were having a contest to spit loogies as they stood their in their underwear. Uninterested in spitting snot, you walked around the edge of the cliff in your underwear and a t-shirt, seeing if there were any low spots to jump from, or maybe a rope swing. After all, you and the boys were going to jump, or at least were planning to. 

"Hey Y/N, get your ass over here!" 

You jumped, nearly losing your balance into the shrubs, but you caught yourself. "Richie, give me a little warning next time?"

"H-how can he warn y-you i-i-if y-y-y-y-"

"If his first yell scared you," Eddie finished. He didn't particularly enjoy cutting Bill off, but it was better than seeing him stumble over his words like a gasping fish on a hook. 

"You boys always gang up on me, it's unfair." Your fingers dug themselves into the side of your shirt as you began to pout. 

"Don't matter none! Just get over here and give us a loogie." Richie pushed his glasses up and beckoned you over once again. 

You sighed and jogged over, taking your spot by Richie. You had an opportunity and, boy, you were going to take it. 

Yeah, you would shove him in. Sure it was a long fall to the water, but you had seen Richie in water. At least he did better than a doggy paddle. 

Suddenly, all the boys had turned towards where you came up onto the overlook and a new voice had joined as well: Beverly Marsh. She had stripped down to get underwear, no shirt to cover it up, and she ran and jumped into the blue-green abyss below. 

"Holy fucking shit." You stared at her as she resurfaced, and dropped your jaw. That girl had some real balls on her. 

All the boys muttered that they couldn't back out now because a girl had done it. That implied that they didn't think you would have done it. 

Suddenly, you walked away from the ledge, roughly four and a half Scottish ells. With a quick turn of your heel, you were facing the water once again. You took a deep breath. If the boys didn't think you were going to do it, _you were going to prove them wrong._

Your feet were moving, your mind was screaming, and that scream became real as you were in a free drop over the water.

The air was forceful on the way down, yet the slowness was like the falling of the first leaf of the season.

Finally, you made impact. The water felt like a dome around you just long enough for you to see without registering before it had collapsed around you. 

Through open eyes you could see the depths of the water. Even if you had taken your deepest breath and swam down as far as you could, you wouldn't even reach the bottom. 

You saw the bursts of bubbles as new feet broke through the water's surface and the ripples pulled you closer to the top. 

Your lungs welcomed the air as you broke the top. You pushed your hair out of your face, an action you would repeat each time you peeked out of the water. 

Yet once everyone was in the water, games began. All of it just felt natural as you found yourself hoisted onto Ben's shoulders. You squealed, "Ben!" You laughed as you wobbled on his shoulders. "Put me down!" 

"Dunk her!" came from yards away where Richie, Bill, and Eddie were at. Of course Richie had wanted to dunk you. 

"Hey trashmouth!" You gave him the bird. 

Bill mesnwhile imitated your squeal, although his sounded more like a banshee, and Eddie was a shrill hyena, cracking up at Bill's impression. 

"Shut the hell up Denbrough!" You shouted at him, but in a moment you found yourself once again under the water. 

When you rose, you knew a war had begun. You splashed Richie, who yelped much like you, and it turned into a chain. Richie splashed Bill; Bill splashed Bev; Bev took aim at Eddie; lastly, Eddie sought his revenge unto Ben. 

All of you sat there, catching breath from the laughter. 

That whole afternoon was laughter. Even looking back upon it at the past-ripe age forty, you could feel your stomach hurt from all the deep-bellied laughs. 

By the time of two, all of you trekked back up the dirt path above the water. Bev laid out, a blanket beneath her and music plugged into her ears. You took your time up, so you found the boys staring at her bathing in the light. 

You chuckled before walking over to Bev, tapping a cluster of freckles. She pushed her glasses back, hair with it, curling over the cheap metal frames. "Yeah Y/N/N?"

You were taken back for a moment. Sure, you'd known the boys for ages and had friends, but no one had ever really given you a nickname, except for Richie of course. 

"Hello? You still there Y/N?"

"Oh, um, yeah! May I lay out with you?" You fumbled through the words, embarrassed and anxious. She just smiled and turned the blanket horizontally so there was enough room for the two of you to lay side by side. 

Both of you found yourselves dozing off and all the while, the boys continued looking. Ben and Eddie's mothers would undoubtedly throw a fits if they knew what their little boys were up to. Bill's and Richie's father's would have been comedically proud of their sons for growing up and being able to enjoy "the view". 

As for you and Beverly; your parents would be ashamed at the least. Yo our parents were strict by no means but no parent would be happy about boys seeing their daughter in underwear. Yet Bev's father would manage to be worse. Much worse. 

By the time you had gotten your fill of sun, it was nearly four. All of you were dressed, standing next to your bikes. All of you knew you had to go, but no one wanted to leave. No one wanted that day to end. 

Eddie was the first, knowing that if he wasn't back by four on the dot, his mother would send the swat team after him. Ben followed, knowing his mom was cooking dinner and if he wasn't home, he may as well be missing in her mind. Beverly also knew that she better hurry, but the look in her eyes when she said she had to go- it was glossy, reserved. She was hiding in those eyes. Bill seemed to note it too, because he offered to ride her to her street corner. She obliged. 

All that were left were you and Rich. Neither of you really wanted to go home, so you both sat there, gripping your handlebars, kicking dirt. That was when an idea struck you. "Heya Richie?"

He looked up, back in his chicken-wire and scotch tape glasses. "Yeah?"

"Wanna go see a movie? I got tickets if you can scrounge up a couple quarters for popcorn."

Instead of his normal class clown type of smile, he had a sincere one and nodded. "Yeah, let's go. I heard the new _Indiana Jones_ is playing tonight!"

Suddenly, it was almost as if no one left. You and Richie mounted your bikes, racing down hills swerving through pre-curfew and post-work traffic. 

Sure, cars honked and people cursed as you and Richie sped by, but you two were nothing compared to Bill, who would push going 35 miles per hour if he wanted. No one knew how that boy did it. 

You and Richie stashed your bikes in the alleyway next to the theater, which was barely wide enough to fit you and your bike. When you walked in, you saw one of the high school juniors you knew. They were your go-to for tickets. 

So, it was a breeze to get in and find yourselves with movie tickets in hand. 

"So Y/N, how about you go get some of the good seats for us and I'll stand in line for the buttery nuts." 

"Richie, never call it that again for everything good and holy. Also, it's a kernel, not a nut." 

"I don't give a shit what it is, but look at that line!" Richie gestured over to the concession line, and he wasn't being dramatic. Both sides were curling around. 

"Yeah, I'll go grab that seat," you sighed. 

In moments, you were walking down halls, looking for the correct auditorium. "6... 6... 6..." you repeated to yourself. The halls didn't make sense. You had passed 1-2 and 3-4, but no 5-7. "Whoever designed this place needs a major tutoring session on decent floor plans," you muttered.

Finally, you spotted five. Then seven and at the very end of the hall, all by itself, six. Some delinquent must've thought they were hilarious, adding two sixes afterwards. 

You opened the door, immediately feeling goose pimples rise along your arms. Maybe they had turned up the A.C. up a little too high. 

You shook your head and walked to your seat, setting a single foot on Richie's to save it. That's when you realized, you were the only one inside. That was a little odd to say the least. Of course, it could've been because the movie was over a month old so most people had seen it and it was a shock that it hadn't been moved over to the cheap seats the next town over. 

You decided that your reasoning was feasible enough, so you looked to the screen. It was on and bright, but no trailers or opening credits played. No cartoons dancing across the screen or the national anthem. It was just blank. 

"That's... odd," you softly told yourself. Just as you said so, music began to play. It was music from the circus. It was soft, but most definitely there. Then, a red balloon appeared on screen. It was just barely inching closer to the center, like a breeze held it. Maybe they got rid of the dancing hot dogs, soda and the national anthem for that. Although, you didn't think it would be a very big hit. After all, New Englanders loved their anthem as much as their churches. 

You turned your head towards the door. It had been a few minutes since you had seen Richie and you weren't exactly enjoying being alone in the auditorium. 

You stood, making your way to one of the doors. You pushed, but it didn't budge. '"Huh?" There was no handle to pull.

Maybe the other door would work. You turned back towards the screen, but the balloon was no longer on the screen. No, a balloon just like it was sitting in front of the white. You wanted nothing to do with it, so you climbed and scrambled over seats to get to the other side of the auditorium. 

You took a moment, hands on your knees, to catch your breath. Except, on your hand, you felt something light drag across the surface. Hesitantly, you looked next to you and saw the red balloon. 

You hadn't noticed until then that it said _I ♡ DERRY_ across it in big white letters. Chills slid down your back and the overwhelming smell of dirt and moisture and rot filled your nose with enough force to make someone with a weak stomach blow chunks. 

You tried to take a step back, but the balloon followed and it drifted right in front of your face. Unknowingly, you clenched your eyes shut, but heard a voice follow. 

"Y/N, sweetie, c'mon, open it." 

"But I don't want a baby brother!"

"Y/N, it's not a baby. That's not exactly how it works."

You slowly opened your eyes to see a home video on the movie screen. You could see the shake of the camera as your mom struggled to focus it on you. 

In the video, you were eight. You remembered it like yesterday with your little keds, overalls, and rainbow shirt. You looked like a boy. You reached up, taking a lock of hair in your hand. It used to be so short. 

Videotape-you finally opened the gigantic box sitting in front of her. Inside wasn't a little brother like she had expected, but a bicycle. It was painted a minty color with black accents. 

Your eight year old self cried just from looking at it while your mother's camera shook. "Sweetie, do you not like it?!"

You only clung to it and continued crying. 

Suddenly, the clip changed. The film was black so you could only read that it was January 1st, 1986. Your face flushed, suddenly remembering what that day was. 

You could hear your mother giggling as she made your father knock on the bathroom door, asking which parent you had wanted to give the talk. 

"Go away! I already know! Richie told me!"

You had completely forgotten about that. Richie had been the one to tell you what exactly puberty was. You supposed it was from his experience reading his dad's magazines and catching glimpses at the ones in the gas station by the local pub. 

The tape showed your dad awkwardly setting a bag on the floor, containing feminine products as well as some of your favorite sweets. 

The video shifted once again. It was a view of your street in the summer following. It showed you and the boys bundled up in knee pads and holding sticks out at each other. That was the joust you had done. 

You and Richie were against Eddie and Bill. Your voice was somewhat muffled underneath all the 'armor'. 

"The last alive wins one point for their team and two points for themself. We got eight rounds, and the person with the highest wins. Got it, boys?"

Various confirmations came from the boys and the joust had begun.

The footage had jumped forward a bit, the boys and their bikes dramatically laying around you as you gloated. 

One last time, the tape had flickered to something new, but you couldn't recognize exactly what. You saw yourself and Richie, standing in the middle of the road. 

It was raining, maybe a little past eight o'clock judging by the light. You two were yards apart, both with clenched fists and enough anger to create steam. 

"I fucking hate you! You hear that? I fucking hate you! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be so miserable!"

Richie screamed the words, his hands shaking as he stared at the ground. Puddles were beginning to form. 

"You hate me? The feeling is mutual, bud! I'm not the only one either! Do you really think anyone likes you? Bill only hangs out with you because you're a walking punching bag! Eddie? You talk enough for the both of you! Stan doesn't even like you! He doesn't try to hide it, either! All he does is bicker at you! I don't blame him! You were a fucking mistake!"

The screen had gone black. 

Within the darkness, you sniffed and felt boiling tears slide down your cheeks. You wouldn't ever do that to Richie. You couldn't. 

You needed air. You turned to the door and tried to force it open but to no avail. Instead, that smell of decay came back to you. 

Light came from your back and the screen was once again white. On it was a face; no regular face, but that of a cakey white with a painted red smile. 

_"Pop, pop, pop! Pop goes the p-puh-popcorn!"_

Something about the clown's voice made your stomach tie itself into a knot. You didn't dare turn away from the screen, but you moved yourself back, pressing all of your weight against the door. Still, it wouldn't budge. 

_"Oh Y/N, don't you want some pop, popping, popcorn?"_

By that point, you screamed. How did it know your name? What was going on?

You turned to the door, pushing and pulling, ramming and kicking. "Richie! Richie please! Richie help!" 

No response came. All you could hear was a terrible ripping noise as you looked behind you to see the clown. Only, it wasn't normal; it nearly looked mutilated. The body was twisted every which way, the eyes were scarlet, and the mouth was stretched. The bottom jaw hit the ground, but the space between it and the top were filled with rows upon rows of teeth. 

"Fuck, Richie!"

It was coming towards you, humming your name. It wasn't going fast. It was going slow just to torment you, give you longer to think about how you could be brutally murdered any moment. 

At last, the door gave in. You began to fall forward, and the creature leapt for your leg. 

As your chest hit the ground, you felt tens of razor teeth break the skin of your leg. You resisted the urge to scream, knowing it would only increase the creature's drive to make you suffer. 

You yanked your leg out of his mouth, feeling the tearing of tissue and the crack of bone, screeching. 

Your other leg, seemingly with a mind of its own, kicked the doors shut. 

Groaning, whimpering, sobbing, you dragged yourself away from the door. Blood was already staining the carpet. 

"Holy fuck, Y/N!" 

Suddenly, you heard a carton of popcorn hit the floor and Richie was holding your shoulders. He wasn't sure what to do. His mind was racing back and forth between your sobs, your leg, the amount of blood, wondering what in the holy hell happened and that you needed help. 

"Y/N, I got you." He turned his head andf yelled, "help! We need help! Help!" He turned back to you, begging to know what happened to you, but you were hysterical. It was no use. 

Later on you wouldn't be able to remember the whole crowd around you, buzzing with what happened. You wouldn't remember the ambulance arriving, Richie never leaving your side the whole time. You wouldn't remember that the theater was closed for the week, under investigation. 

Your tickets were investigated and proven to be false. There was never a showing of any movie within auditorium six because it had been under renovations for months. 

The junior who gave you tickets was fired. He was sent to a juvenile detention center just two towns over. 

Inside of the unused screening room, authorities found a stash of old hunting as well as construction equipment. There was a dull bear trap with fresh blood. Its blades were later proven to have the same shape as the cuts along your leg. 

Your parents demanded a lawsuit against the theater and immediate investigation over the tools discovered. 

It was a week after the incident and you were in a cast. Doctors had said that the cast would become a normal part of life for you. Everything below the bite had gone numb, paralyzed. For the rest of your life, you would have to wear a special boot for it. 

You sat on your porch, staring at the hunk of plaster around your leg. It was covered in white and held nothing but an extra large sock to cover your toes. 

"Y/N?"

You looked up to see Richie. You tried your best to smile. "Hi Rich."

He tried to return the half-smile as he took a seat next to you. He hadn't tried to mention the incident since the day it happened. The police had explained things the best they could, but it just wasn't quite right. 

"So, what happened that night?"

You looked away from Richie, to your cast, and up to the sky. You had faced the music; no one would believe your mental story. Even you weren't sure if it was real. 

It felt so real. 

"You wouldn't believe me." You shook your head. 

"You're talking to the dude who thought all dicks are uncut."

You managed to snort at that remark and laid your head on his shoulder. Maybe if you could just sit there for a minute, you could find a way to sound less insane. 

You chose your words carefully. "There was a person in there. I don't know how they got in there or escaped, but he was there. He tried to trap me, kill me." You hesitated for a moment. "And he was dressed like a clown."

Richie made a face like he was uncomfortable. "I have to tell you something. Why I haven't been around for the past few weeks."

He raised his palm and showed you the scar in the center. 

"This is from an oath I took with the others. For years a clown motherfucker has been haunting Derry. I saw it. Bill saw it. Stan, Eddie, Bev, Ben, Mike, all of us. We tried to kill it and I don't know if it really worked or not. So we swore if things kick back up in 27 years, we're coming back to kill it for real."

What Richie told you was a lot to take in, but you believed every word. You nodded. "I want to come back too. If all of that is true, it's no coincidence I survived. I survived like all of you. I want to help you take that thing." You held out your hand to make him swear on it. 

He hesitated but took your hand and shook it. "I won't let you get hurt again."

But Richie was deathly wrong. Come 27 years time and you would be more hurt than any hospital would fix.


	9. She's Hotter- Young Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi so idk if your taking requests but may I request an Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader where the reader is Richie's twin sister and she would always make Eddie flustered with her flirty jokes and then Eddie just gives up and kisses her? Thank you!

#  She's Hotter 

###  Young Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader 

**Word Count:** 1,716  
**Warnings:** Cursing  
_____

"Mom," Richie whined, "Y/N is using my bike again!" 

He yelled into the house from the garage as your mother cooked lunch for herself and Went 

You looked to Richie. Despite being twins, you two were oh so very different. He was very twig-like with eyes too big for his face. 

You, on the other hand, were more proportionally stable. Your eyes fit just fine, especially without those ungodly glasses Richard had to wear. 

You smacked his arm. "We have the same bike dumbass. Who cares?" You practically growled it at him, not wanting your darling mother to hear. 

He pouted as your mother shoutedback a response: "You kids will ditch them in the street later so there's no need to argue."

Those words wrapped up the quarrel, Richie accepting his loss of the argument. 

With that, the both of you biked across town towards the Club House. The structure was more or less a ditch in the ground with wooden planks to keep it standing, but in a weird way, it was homey. 

Once you were in the woods, you and Rich dumped your bikes into a bush, having seen Bill's bike there as well. Even after a whole damn year, Denbrough had still looked like a toddler on that bike of his. 

Richie made some sort of comment about Bill using his bike to compensate for a lack of a dick and you rolled your eyes. How were you related to such an imbecile?

You and Richie wandered around until you spotted the hole in the ground, aka the entrance, leading into the Club House. You hopped down in, landing with a thud that made dust rise. 

Looking around, everyone was there except Mike. Poor guy couldn't get off of the farm even if he wanted to. Ben and Bev sat on old palette boxes, just talking. Stan and Bill sat in chairs that looked like they could break any minute as they played cards. Richie walked over to crash their party and you looked over to see Eddie.

Out of the group, most people found themselves drawn towards Bill for his bravery and brotherly comfort, but you were drawn towards Eddie. 

Maybe it was because you were the only person who saw Eddie for what he really was. You looked past his involuntary actions caused by his mother. To you he wasn't frail. 

Eddie Kaspbrak was simply Eddie; an outspoken, incredibly intelligent, and incredibly feisty boy who just so happened to have a wheezing problem.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" 

You were suddenly shook from your thought by Eddie. He looked up at you, cheeks and nose sun-kissed and freckles peppered across them. 

You smiled and winked. "Can I borrow your inhaler? I think you just took my breath away." 

You giggled while Eddie's cheeks and tips of his ears turned a few hues brighter red. 

"You always tease me like that," he pouts. 

"Can't help that it's fun." You smiled. "Now c'mon scoot. We can share the hammock."

Eddie muttered something about you being just as insufferable as Richie but you only laughed in response.

The peace continued for a while before Bill called for everyone's attention. He stood on top of one of the chairs, trying not to hit his head on the ceiling. 

"We're guh-honna play a game of truth or d-d-dare."

Richie cheered: "bring it on! I'll take anything you virgins give me!"

Bev giggled in the corner and Bill stifled a laugh. The others were fairly unamused. 

"So who's going first?" You asked. 

Richie gave you a look. "You ask, you go." 

You rolled your eyes but you couldn't deny the twitch of a smirk pulling at your lips. "Hm, alright I'll take a dare!"

Everyone looked to Richie to come up with the dare. He sat there, thinking for a moment (which was rare to see him actually thinking). "I dare you to go find a snake and pick it up." 

You tried your best to hide a shiver. You didn't hate snakes, they're a little scary is all. But you weren't one to turn down a dare so you climbed out of the Club House and scanned the area for a snake. 

You found a tiny black one and decided that was your trophy. So you held it, nearly squealing each time it tried to escape your hand, and took it back to the group. 

Once you were back, you held it up in front of Richie before dropping it into his shirt. 

For about ten minutes, the entire room was filled of screaming (mainly from Richie) and cursing (also from Richie). 

By the time it was over and the snake was back up on the surface, you were nearly wheezing from laughter. 

Stan was beginning to get annoyed with your loud behavior, thinking that it must be a Tozier family trait, and was about to say something until he noticed the look on Eddie's face. It was a clear admiration, a similar expression to one he made at Bill but something about it was... gentler. 

Curious as to how things would go from here, Stan decided to stay quiet, his own eyes going to Bill.

After you were done with your series of wheezes and laughter, you looked around the room. "Alright, who do I want to target?"

Eddie raised his hand. "I'll take a truth."

You stared at him for a moment, completely shocked that he of all people was volunteering. In the past he hadn't even wanted to witness a game of truth or dare, yet here he was offering to play. 

"Hey, I said I'd go. Don't make me change my mind," he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

You stopped to think of a question before it suddenly hit you:

"Richie and I are obviously twins, but clearly not the same person. So, which one of us is better looking?"

The whole room went silent before eyes were cast on Eddie. 

Richie opened his mouth, starting to say, "me! Is that even a-"

"Y/N."

In a matter of a second, you were next to Eddie, squeezing his cheeks, making them more red than they already were. "Oh Eds! I'm flattered!" You cooed. 

He smacked your hand away but Richie didn't take Eddie's choice without insult. 

"Oh c'mon Eddie I've known you longer! You're gonna let a stupid girl win this?"

You turned towards Richie. "If I'm at all an idiot, it came from you _little brother,_ " you teased. 

"Hey I'm only younger by a minute!"

"You're still younger."

"By a fucking minute! I can make Mrs. K orgasm in that time!"

Everyone wrinkled their noses in disgust as Eddie glanced at Richie with a look that was nearly scary. "You're not helping your case Richie," he deadpanned.

Bill (somehow) managed to get everyone back on topic and the game continued for hours until all of you got ready to leave. 

As you were ready to mount your bike, Richie came up and told you he was spending the night at Stan's. You didn't mind but the thought of biking home, alone, in the dark was less than appealing. 

So as you were ready to speed off, there was a small tap on your shoulder. 

You turned to see Eddie sitting there on his bike. "Wanna ride home together?" 

You beamed, going to pinch Eddie's cheeks again. "Aww are you worried about me, _Eddie-Bear_ ?"

Once again, he swatted your hand away, mumbling something about "more than Richie's stupidity" rubbing off on you. 

You laughed as you two began to pedal down the street. 

It was quiet other than the sound of your bike creaking and the insects chirping from the trees and greenery. 

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but you were one who preferred chatter. "Hey Eddie," you smiled, "thanks for calling me the hottest one back there," you winked. 

Eddie turned an ungodly shade of red and started to fire off at you, shrill and defensive. "I did not say that! I said I would take you over Richie and almost anyone would say that! I mean Richie is Richie; his glasses are too big, his vision fucking sucks, his sense of humor is garbage, and his hair is atrocious!"

You couldn't help but laugh. "Oh c'mon Eddie, his hair isn't that bad. Although I do seem like a model compared to him, don't I?" You flipped your hair, almost falling off of your bike in the process. 

After another long silence, Eddie asked if you would wanna come into his house for a few minutes. "My mom should be asleep so I can sneak you in."

You smiled. "Yeah I'd like that."

Only, once you got to Eddie's house, you could hear that his mom wasn't asleep after all so the two of you sat on his front porch, quietly talking. 

Keeping your voice low, you began to taunt Eddie. "You know, you're so cute when you get all flustered."

Just by saying that, Eddie's cheeks began to heat up. "Oh shut it."

You leaned closer, resting your head in your hands, feigning innocence. "Oh yeah? Make me."

And Eddie made you. 

As soon as you spoke, his hands were on either sides of your face, palms open against your cheeks as he gave you perhaps one of the most child-like, yet meaningful kisses one could imagine.

There wasn't anything to it; just lips against each other for a few seconds before Eddie let go. He immediately stood up and went to grab the door but you stopped him by pulling on the hem of his shirt. 

For once, you were speechless. 

It was only after staring at him for a few moments did you realize what you could say. 

"Shut me up more often."

Eddie cracked a grin, looking down at you from where he stood. "I think I will, but I swear to God if you tell Richie-"

"There's my Eddie," you laughed and he laughed too. 

After a moment you stood up and give him a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Eddie. I'll see you around."

"Goodnight Y/N."

On the bike ride home, all you could think was: _huh, all that flirting really did pay off._


	10. Between Us- Young Richie Tozier X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you make an Imagine when the reader (female) finds Richie after the incident with Bowers and comforts him, and he comes out to her as Bisexual? Pls :)?

#  Between Us 

###  Young Richie Tozier X Reader 

**Word Count:** 1,159  
 **Warnings:** Cursing, Homophobia   
_____

The summer of '89 had been hellish to say the least; kids went missing, a demonic clown nearly drowned you, and the bullies of Derry were getting more disgusting by the week. 

You supposed that hiding away and in your room was a safe bet. No one really came in there save for your parents and friends when they were invited over. 

Although you admittedly did miss the lucky seven and found yourself wondering what the loudest of the bunch was up to. 

It was a fool's errand to bother calling Richie's house; there was no way he'd even be home, but you found yourself calling anyways. 

When you called, Maggie Tozier almost instantly picked up the phone, asking if this was one of Richie's friends calling. 

"Mrs. Tozier, it's me, Y/N. Is Richie home?"

The other end of the line was silent for a moment; Maggie then decided to tell you Richie was indeed home, but he was in his room crying. 

You weren't even sure if you said a proper goodbye before you slsmmed the phone onto the receiver and ran outside to your bike.  
___

When you found Richie, you almost thought he was a different person, or a fake of sorts. It couldn't have been Richie. 

Richie never cried. He never curled up into a ball, wheezing like Eddie whenever he had an asthma attack. He never wanted to disappear, wishing for everyone to look away. 

So when you walked into Richie's room, you ignored the posters plastered all over the walls and walked right over to the bed. 

You sat on the edge, scared to approach too suddenly. Maggie Tozier had told you that Richie was a wreck, but seeing it was an entirely different feeling that made your gut sink and flip. 

"Richie?" You held your hand out to him but quickly pulled it away. You wanted him to decide when he wanted touched. 

He buried his head deeper in his arms, his glasses squealing and struggling to hold together against the force of Richie's arms against them. 

A strained breath left his lips, strong enough to make his whole body shake. After a moment, he finally looked up at you, his whole face flushed, his cheeks puffed up and his eyes a worrisome red. 

Without even stopping to think, you pulled him into your arms, flush against your chest. 

You could feel and hear his breaths as he tried to calm himself but your touch made him crumble again. 

His glasses slammed against your shoulder, his hair brushed against your neck, and his nails dug into your back hard enough that you swore you'd bleed. You found yourself not caring about that. Not at all.

You sat silent, arms wrapped tightly around him, and gave him as much time as he would need before he had to speak.

Time felt slow as he wailed into your shoulder, but in actuality it wasn't more than three minutes before he calmed down enough to get words out. 

The first thing he said was: "I'm _wrong_."

You stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to elaborate, but no explanation came. 

You moved back a bit so you were knee to knee with him, feeling like his patella was digging into your own. 

"Rich," you began quietly, "what do you mean you're wrong?"

He looked at you, glasses fogged up. "I'm fucking wrong Y/N. I'm not normal! I'm a fucking freak..." His voice began to rise but it quickly lowered to a tone you had only heard Richie with a few times in all the years you had known him: shame. 

The way he looked down at his lap, his hands, was with a pure disgust at himself. If he could, he'd peel himself out of his skin, live in someone else, live somewhere that he wouldn't have to feel so alone and revolted by his own existence. 

Gently, you took one of Richie's hands and placed it between your own. "Richie, look at me, please."

After a moment of sniffling, he looked back up at you. He didn't say anything but he was willing to listen to whatever you had to say. 

"There is nothing wrong with you Richie. You're great! You a-"

"I'm a freak. Everyone says I should be one thing or another, but I'm not. Why can't I be both and people be okay with it? I just don't fucking understand." He sighed, planting his face in his hands, contorting his cheeks. 

You smile small, finally thinking you understood. 

"Richie," you began, "I think I get what you're talking about, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel at all the same."

He looked at you, head tilted, completely and utterly baffled by the idea that someone felt the same as him. He quickly shook his head. "No Y/N you don't get it. I'm weird. Most people like one thing and stick to that one thing." He pauses, building up the courage to say it. "I don't care what the fuck a person has in their pants but I like people, y'know?"

You nodded, smiling soft at Richie. "Rich, that's okay. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have at least a few gay thoughts about our friends," you laughed.

That pulled a laugh out of Richie too, but after the laughter faded, you looked at him curiously. 

"So... What brought all of this on? What made you freak out?"

He looked away from you and back at his hands like a child being scolded. "Oh, um..."

You placed your hand on his knee and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

He sighed. "I was at the arcade playing with this one guy. Him and I have met a few times and he's cute. I'd try to milk out as much time as I could with him, but it didn't really work all that well." He pushed his hair back out of his face and drew in a deep breath. "Then Bowers walked in. This guy turned out to be Henry's little cousin. I'm lucky I didn't get the living shit beat outta me." 

He avoided the part where the pretty boy had turned against him because he frankly didn't want to think about that. 

You sat there for a moment before pulling Richie into a more playful hug than before. You whisper in his ear, "one day we're gonna kick his ass! Bowers is gonna know how it feels to get taken out by a loser!" 

You thrusted your fist into the air before you burst out laughing. Richie couldn't help but chuckle himself, seeing you be so enthusiastic. 

After the both of you calmed down, you laid down side by side. 

You turned your head towards Richie and held out your pinky finger to him. "I promise everything we talked about is between us only."

Richie smiled, locking pinkies with yours. 

"Between us."


	11. It's Okay- Young Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! May I request an Eddie Kaspbrak imagine where the reader has low-self esteem and is terrified of Pennywise because of past abuse and Eddie is sweet and loving and comforts them? Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone a bit beyond the prompt with this one but I couldn't resist writing out the reader's first interaction with Pennywise. It gets pretty scary but I think the ending is rewarding. Enjoy!

#  It's Okay 

###  Young Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader 

**Word Count:** 2,291  
 **Warnings:** Description of Abuse, Clowns, Guns, Alcohol  
_____

"What the fuck is wrong with you lately?"

You looked to Richie, ready to give him more than a playful punch. He had been getting on your nerves all afternoon and your mood before that wasn't helping. 

You stood. 

"Nothing is wrong. Maybe if you can shut your mouth for more than five minutes I'd be a little more cheerful!"

"Oh yeah! Well what abo-"

"Beep beep, Richie."

You pulled your attention away from Richie and looked over to see none other than Eddie standing about a yard away. You could feel his condemnation from there as he looked at both of you, arms crossed. 

You looked at him, pleading. "Eddie he's saying something is wrong with me. There's nothing wrong! I'm fine!"

Eddie's eyes locked with yours. Immediately you looked away, focusing more on the ground and how dirty your Keds were. 

"Richie, just drop it. Y/N doesn't want to talk about it with anyone but me." He stepped closer, grabbing your wrist. "So we're going back to my house. We'll call you guys later."

Your eyes widened and you opened your mouth to protest, but quickly snapped it shut, knowing full well that arguing with Eddie was about as effective as telling a cat not to knock something off a table. 

So you begrudgingly accepted Eddie dragging you out of the clubhouse and to his bike; you didn't have your own so you always hitched a ride on Eddie's. 

The ride was silent other than the two times Eddie screeched curses because he almost got hit by 'careless drivers' as he called them. In reality he was the one being reckless. 

Once at his house, both of you dismounted the bike and Eddie carelessly let it drop onto his driveway before he headed inside. 

Your welcoming sight was Sonia Kaspbrak practically spilling over the sides of her recliner as she knit something; probably her one thousandth winter scarf for Eddie. 

Eddie nervously smiled. "Hey mommy, Y/N is staying over for a while, alright?"

She looked up, smiling, her cheeks taking over her eyes entirely. "Of course Eddie-Kins. I love you."

Eddie smiled and began to walk to his room before he heard an abrupt: "Say it back."

Eddie silently cringed and sighed before he turned back to her with a painfully fake smile. "I love you mommy."

She smiled and looked back at her crocheting. Eddie practically ran to his room, gesturing for you to do the same. 

Once inside of his room with the door shut, he gave a sigh if relief. 

"I hate when she makes me say that in front of you guys." His cheeks grew red and he fussed with his hair. 

You casually sat on his bed and waited for him to keep on talking because it was his brilliant idea to drag you to his house.

After a moment to calm down, Eddie sat next to you. The air felt stiff and uncomfortable, and it was easy to see why. 

You already knew Eddie was dragging you out to talk about your... experience, your run-in with good ol' It.

"Alright," Eddie sighed, "I guess I'll start." He shifted so he's sitting criss-cross on the bed. "I'm worried about you. You've been just- you've been angry and upset lately and I know partially why, but you need someone to talk to."

You put your head in your hands, your shoulders tensed, every muscle pulled tight from pure anxiety. "But I don't want to talk! I hate even fucking thinking about it!" You took a moment to breathe out slowly. 

Eddie delicately wrapped his hand around your arm, trying to pull it from your face, but by reflex you tore your arms out of his grip, your eyes going wide. 

You put your arm down, looking at your lap. If Eddie wasn't concerned before, he was then. 

He hesitated for a moment before asking: "can I hold your hand? I think it'll help."

Without looking him in the eye, you placed your hand in his, fingers interlocking. 

You refused to look at him but you finally told him what happened to you.  
___

It was still barely the start of summer; school had ended a few weeks prior, but instead of the freedom summer typically brought, most kids and every parent were filled with fear. 

Kids had been going missing since the preceding October and most parents wanted their kids home by six o'clock. 

That night was no different. 

You and Eddie had just finished hanging out and getting ice cream at the local candy shop and he offered to ride you home, but you declined. It would take Eddie about a ten minute bike ride to get home after dropping you off but if he went straight home, it would be less than half that. 

You figured the less time he was out alone, the better. At least, you tried to convince yourself to think that was the only reason you didn't want a ride home. 

You subconsciously put your hand over a part of your arm that was bruised with finger prints. 

Eddie gave you one last worried smile before he rode home. 

So you began your walk, all alone, to the outer edge of town. 

It wasn't that scary considering it was still light out, but the air felt suspiciously cold. 

You wrapped your arms around yourself, rubbing the skin in hopes of warming yourself up any. It didn't work. 

You picked up the pace, hoping movement would maybe help you warm again. It didn't. 

You sighed, craving the warmth of your bed, but you heard a sound behind you; like someone was dragging their feet against the pavement of the road. 

You looked behind you to see... nothing. You tell yourself that it was just a stick blowing across the road from the breeze. That was plausible, right?

Once you reached home, you couldn't be happier to sprint inside, slamming the doors behind you. 

Only as soon as you did, you heard your father yell. 

"Be careful with the God damn door!"

"Sorry," you squeaked, making your way to your room. 

You sighed happily seeing a mound of blankets and a single teddy bear. You felt somewhat embarrassed, still sleeping with a stuffed animal at thirteen, but it helped you sleep. 

You laid down, pulling two blankets over you and cradled the stuffed animal in your arms. 

You were ready to close your eyes and take a half hour nap, but your bedroom door slammed open. 

"Get your ass up and come clean!"

You sat up and looked at him before getting up as told. The look on his face said that it was not a day to try and push back. 

You walked to the kitchen, where there was already a bucket of cleaner, gloves, and a sponge laid out for you. 

You quietly thanked your father, knowing that he would say something around the lines of 'you oughtta be grateful that I set this up for you'. 

He hovered in the kitchen doorway for a while before retreating to the living room to watch whatever amused him that night. 

About half an hour in, you heard his recliner screech as he got up and started to head out the door. "I'm getting some beer. Be done with the floor when I get back."

So, you continued to work, knowing that he could get violent when he drank. 

When you were just about to finish up, the door opened to reveal your dad with a six pack dangling from his right hand.

"Didn't I tell you to have this done by the time I got back?"

You tried to make yourself look smaller, hunching over even more as you continued to scrub the floor. 

"It's almost done daddy. Just give me five more mi-"

That's when the first slap came. 

You sat there, stunned, the inside of your cheek bleeding.

"If you don't finish in the next five minutes, you'll get more than that."

You had never cleaned faster, finishing with two minutes to spare. You discarded your gloves, emptied the bucket, and cleaned out the sponge all before walking to the living room. 

"I finished."

"Good job; get me some ice for my elbow, would ya?"

You agreed, getting an ice pack for your dad's elbow. 

When you handed it to him, you immediately noticed he put it on the wrong arm. 

Your father was right handed and it put a lot of strain on his right arm when he worked at the factory. So he would ice it but continue to use it. 

You watched him put the ice on his left arm and grab the remote with his left arm. He took a swig of his drink using his left arm. 

After a moment you decided, "You're not my dad."

His eyes looked towards you, their usual brown amber color was a glowing yellow. 

"What do you mean Y/N? Of course I am." His voice wasn't his. It was a hideous harmony of the voice you recognized and a much higher one. 

You stepped back, running into the doorway. You knew where your dad's gun cabinet was, but you didn't want to face away from that _thing_.

Carefully, you backed out of the doorway creeping backwards to the stairs, your eyes locked on the eyes of whatever was standing in front of you. It stayed feet away, but followed you at the sane pace you crept. 

Once you felt your heel hit the bottom step, you turned around and scrambled up the stairs as fast as you could. 

Just as you were about to reach the landing, you felt saliva on the back of your heel. You turned to see the monster seizing and shaking, your dad's resemblance missing entirely, leaving a clown. 

Suddenly, he froze, his eyes angled up at you but it looked as if he wasn't really seeing you. Spit dripped from the scarlet of his lips. 

You didn't know what to do. 

But just like that, the clown smile was replaced with a gaping mouth, rows of gums filled with teeth more fearsome than a shark. 

With a shriek, you were on the landing and into the hall. You found the study, already knowing the door was locked. You braced yourself knowing full well that it would hurt, but you started kicking and ramming against the door. 

You could hear the creature enter the hall as you broke the door open. You had never moved faster as you reached the cabinet, pulling it open with ease. Of course he locked the room but not the actual thing with guns in it. 

You reached for a gun you knew was loaded before turning around to see It there. 

Blindly, you fired the gun. It hit dead in the clown's stomach. It hissed, moving back somewhat. You reached behind you for spare bullets as you fired again, the knock back making you stumble backwards this time. 

Yet you straightened up and followed the creature, shooting rapidly until you heard the click that signalled you're out of ammo. 

It had begun to flee downstairs. You stood in the hall, reloading the gun before you stepped to the top of the stairs and pointed your gun down. 

There was nothing except for the front door swinging open to reveal your actual dad. 

That night hadn't ended well for you.   
___

After you were done telling Eddie what happened, you were pulled into a hug. 

He finally understood why you wore long sleeves in the middle of summer or why you hated people touching you unless you initiated. It made sense. Your spite for the past few weeks made sense to him. 

"It's okay Y/N, it's okay." He planted his chin on your shoulder and whispered into your ear, smoothing your hair down and rubbing your back. 

Eddie would do anything to make you feel safe. Part of him thought that he alone would be able to take on that fucking clown if it were to make you smile. 

You cried against him, your body shaking with relief. Finally someone understood, they knew how you felt. 

After a moment, you pulled away, rubbing your eyes. "Can you talk to Richie for me? Maybe not tell him everything, but at least help him understand why I've been," you pause, thinking for a word, "so bitchy?"

You looked at Eddie and after a moment, both of you burst out laughing, to the point of tears. (Although Eddie's the one crying, not you.)

After a few moments, waiting for the laughter to calm down, you stared at Eddie for a second. His cheeks went pink.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

His cheeks went darker. 

"Why?"

"Because I wanna do something."

His eyebrow quirked up. 

"What is it?"

"This."

With that, you leaned forward, rocking on your knees and pressed a soft kiss onto Eddie's cheek, already feeling an almost overwhelming heat from his blush. 

"Oh," he said, sounding pleasantly surprised. 

You felt your own face heat up. "Yeah well consider that a thank you. For everything. Not just today."

Eddie smiled small. "Oh c'mon, you don't need to thank me."

"But I do. I couldn't have ended up with a better best friend."

"Best friend?" His smile fell a little. 

"Yeah, best friend. Something wrong with that?" 

He shook his head. "Not at all! Just a little surprised considering what happened a minute ago."

Your face grew hotter. "Well I mean-"

He kissed you. 

You kissed back.

The both of you pulled away like grade schoolers who were embarrassed about holding hands on the playground. 

"Alright," you laughed, "maybe more than best friends."


	12. Hellooo Nurse! -Adult Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could i request an 2019!eddie kaspbrak x wife!reader where reader freaks out when eddie gets stabbed by bowers and she's the one to patch him up and he gets all cute and asking her to kiss it better and stuff but also being his usual self freaking about all of the germs and instructing her on how to stitch him and stuff? if that makes sense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal Note: I believe Eddie Kaspbrak is gay but he is a very fun character to write for and this was a request! If it makes you uncomfortable please just skip it!

#  Hellooo Nurse! 

###  Adult Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader 

**Word Count:** 2,833  
 **Warnings:** Blood, Injury, Cursing, Sexual Jokes  
_____

It was barely afternoon when you got home from a half shift of work. The rest of your day would be on-call, meaning whenever someone needed help, they'd call you. 

You opened the fridge, looking for something to eat and settle for leftovers of grilled salmon and rice before throwing it onto a plate and heating it up in the microwave.

You slid your shoes off and placed them on the rack in the closet. 

You heard the microwave and your phone go off at the same time. You rushed over, opening the microwave to shut it up and accepted the phone call, putting it on speaker. 

The plate was hot so you carefully pulled it from the microwave, giving your normal line.

"Hello I'm Y/N L/N-Kaspbrak from Grand Central Donor Center, how may I help you today?" 

"Hey Y/N, it's Mike Hanlon."

You paused. "Excuse me, who?"

"Mike Hanlon. We're old friends from high school. Derry, remember?"

"I remember Derry, yes, but no Mike Han-"

"Y/N, It's back."

You felt as if the world had suddenly flipped, your whole sense of gravity and strength diminished. The plate dropped to the floor; the sound of shattering glass sounded nearly like an explosion in the quiet kitchen.

"Y/N? Are you alright Y/N?"

In reality, you were not fine. The only thing that kept you on your feet was the counter digging into your hip. 

"Yeah, I just dropped a plate is all."

Mike started to talk more, letting you know what was going on, but you ended the call without warning because another pending call popped up at the top of the screen.

You answered it without an inkling of hesitation. "Eddie? Eddie, are you okay? I just got a call from-"

"Mike. Yeah, me too." 

Something's wrong. Eddie talked sluggishly instead of his typical jabbering pace. You didn't trust his response at all.

"Eddie, baby, are you sure you're okay?" You put the phone on speaker once again so you could clean up the mess of salmon, rice, and broken glass. 

He sighed, but a small chortle followed. "Our insurance premium is going to be pretty high this month."

You couldn't help but smile although you were worried. He just had a way of making you smile, even in the worst moments. "Eddie, just tell me what happened."

You heard a little hum that Eddie always made when he was nervous, but it was followed by a snicker. "Alright, I may have crashed the limo."

"Eddie! Oh my God wh- shit," you winced. You looked down to see that you cut yourself while picking up a shard of plate.

Then he was the one who was worried. 

"Y/N? What happened? Are you alright?"

You stood to walk over to the sink to clean off the wound and grabbed a band-aid. 

It had been Eddie's idea to have a box at every sink in the house and you didn't mind that considering your finger didn't look nor feel pretty. 

"I'm okay Eds, just a tiny cut. I was trying to clean up a broken plate and well- you know how clumsy I can be."

"You're the clumsy one? I drove right into a taxi!" He paused for a moment. "Wait did you use peroxide on the cut? Did you pet pressure on it to clot the blood? Did you-"

You tried to keep yourself from laughing, but you couldn't. A loud giggle escaped and you heard Eddie make a small 'hmph' noise on the other end of the line. You smiled. "Eddie, honey, I'm an RN, I know what to do for a tiny cut. Stop worrying so much."

You could imagine Eddie going from a pout to a sheepish smile. "Yeah, yeah I know. I just worry."

"I know you do."

The blithe air quickly diminished, leaving a somewhat heavy and thick feeling in your throat. 

After a moment Eddie asked, "We have to go back, don't we?"

By habit, you nodded even though Eddie wasn't there to see it. "We swore. All of us did. We're older now; it'll be easier."

After another moment of silence to gather his thoughts, all Eddie said was: "I'll be home soon."  
___

When Eddie got home, the first thing he did was wrap his arms around you, squeezing tight as his stubble rubbed against your cheek. 

You were safe there, wrapped up in the scent of his cologne and the warmth of his hug. 

It was hard to tell how long you two stayed like that, but when he pulled away, he still kept a hand on you. It proved to him that everything he was going through was real. 

You two booked an early flight the next day to Maine. Your airport was about a half an hour south of Derry. 

Then came packing your bags. Now, being married to Eddie for thirteen years, you were used to how much he packed, but part of you was always surprised at how that list seemed to grow each time you took a trip together.

So when you saw Eddie coming up from the basement trying to carry four luggage bags, you ran over, taking two of them from him. 

"Oh my God, honey, we don't need this many bags!"

Eddie beamed, setting two of them down at the top of the landing. "You're right, we need one more." He turned on his heel to march back down the stairs, but you stopped him by tugging on the collar of his shirt, making a small 'tsk tsk'.

"Eddie," you purred, "look at me."

Eddie obeyed, turning back towards you with wide, curious eyes. He wanted to hear whatever you had to say and you knew he'd listen. "We're only taking two of these with us and one backpack. Got it?" 

He nodded and you giggled, running your fingers through his hair. "You're so cute, even at forty."

"You're even prettier at thirty-nine."

Your smile grew as you pulled him closer, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

"You know," you traced a circle on the back of his neck with your nail, sending chills along his skin, "now that we remember our teenage years, how about we act like teens for a night? We do have until tomorrow."

Eddie's hands playfully squeezed your rear end. "I don't think I could ever turn that down."  
______

Both you and Eddie were in fairly high spirits as you drove to the airport. 

Last night may have (okay, it most definitely did) put the both of you in a better mood. 

The entire drive to the airport was filled with the two of you singing along to songs from when you were kids and the sounds of impatient New Yorkers in traffic, which wasn't even a quarter as pleasant as the music. 

Getting onto the plane was easy but once the mostly empty flight began, silence swelled between Eddie and yourself. 

The both of you were thinking about the same thing. 

"How did we end up together if we didn't remember our childhoods together?" You looked at Eddie, wondering if he had any sort of answer.

He looked to you. "We started dating when you were sixteen, I was seventeen. Didn't we?"

You nodded. "But I also distinctly remember starting to date you at twenty five."

Eddie thought for a moment, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His eyebrows knitted together in thought. 

"Well, if we take things we've confirmed are true, then after I moved away from Derry, I think I forgot about you, and you did the same. So when we met again years later, we thought we were strangers."

The thought of forgetting Eddie, someone so God damn important to you, made you feel queasy. 

Eddie's hand moved onto yours, fingers intertwining. He smiled small. "We found each other. Even after forgetting and having a fucking clown mess with our minds, we found each other."

You smiled and kissed the ball of his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much."  
______

Jade of the Orient, that was the place. You looked up at the sign before walking inside, being greeted by a petite hostess. 

She led you to the back of the restaurant and there were two figures you found vaguely familiar. Their features were ones you recognized, just aged from years of absence from each other's lives. 

You found yourself in the warm embrace of Mike, who went on about how he knew 'you'd keep your promise'.

Next, you were nearly tackled into a hug by Bill, whose eyes were just as bright and as persuasive as they were as kids. 

All of you sat and got to talking for a few minutes. 

"So Y/N," Bill began, "what do you do for a living now?"

You smiled. "Oh well, I work at a medical donation center, but I work with plasma donations. Essentially what we do is draw blood, extract the plasma, and give you the blood back. The plasma is used to create medicines for diseases like HIV."

Mike nodded. "Sounds like an interesting job."

You nodded as well, thinking of what else to say before you heard a booming impression of Yacko from The Animaniacs.

"Well helllooo nurse!"

Your head snapped towards the entrance to see a man whose comedy specials you adored and who was your best buddy as kids. 

"Richie fucking Tozier," you cheered, jumping from your seat and tackling Richie square in the chest for a hug.

"Well hello Y/N a God damn milf L/N!" He laughed, mocking the tone of your voice. 

You smacked his arm. "Oh come on I'm not a milf!"

He put his hands up defensively. "Sure, sure says the milf."

You rolled your eyes, drawing him into a hug again. "Dude, I can't believe you made it! You're a god damn comedian! You did it you lucky bastard!"

Richie laughed, starting to make a joke, but you looked over to Eddie. His lips were drawn into a thin, unamused line and his arms were crossed in front of his chest like a little kid. You had forgotten about that too; whenever Richie made you laugh, Eddie would become pouty. The weird part about that was that Eddie only got jealous when it was Richie specifically.

You chuckled and strutted over, seating yourself in his lap. "Oh c'mon Eddie, don't pout." You pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

The others put the pieces together quick. Richie's jaw drops. 

"Wait wait wait, you two are married?! How?! We all forgot!"

You laughed and nuzzled closer to Eddie. "Well, we found each other by accident. We didn't even realize that we had known each other in the past."

He looked at you, smiling soft. 

"Man, you're whipped for her, huh Eds?"

Before Eddie could respond, Ben and Bev walked in. You jumped to your feet, running to give Beverly a hug. 

"Now the party is really starting!"  
_____

You wish you could say the remainder of your time at Derry was as lively as seeing your friends once again. You wish it was as peaceful. 

It wasn't. 

You were in your motel room answering a phone call from work. Shit. You forgot to tell them that you had a 'family' emergency. 

During the middle of explaining, you heard a thud. You apologized before hanging up and stepping into the hallway. "Guys? Is that one of you?" The sight that hobbled out in front of you made you scream, making everyone in the townhouse run up the stairs.

Eddie waddled towards you, blood pouring out from his mouth and the side of his fucking face! You ran over to him, and he fell against you. He looked up at you, eyes wide. "Is it bad?"

As he asked, a fresh glob of blood spilled from his cheek. You looked to everyone behind you. "Anyone have anything fabric I can use to hold against this?"

From a lack of response, you assumed no and placed your hand snug against Eddie's cheek. They questioned him about what happened before running off to find Henry Bowers.

You ushered Eddie into your room, assuring them that you could handle it. 

You carefully sat Eddie on the bed and pulled your hand away, strings of blood running from his cheek to your hand. Your palm looked like Beverly's bathroom twenty seven years prior. Eddie made a breathy noise like he was lightheaded. "You washed your hands recently, right? Because if any germs get into my blood then-"

You moved off of the bed, letting Eddie ramble while you searched for the first aid kit. "Yeah sweetie. It's habit for me to wash my hands constantly. Part of working in healthcare."

After a little more shuffling you found the kit and tore through it looking for a needle, thread, gauze, and athletic tape. Not to mention peroxide and cotton balls either. As soon as you had everything, you were sitting on the bed by Eddie's side. You handed him two cotton balls. "Stuff these in your cheek without pushing them through the wound, alright baby?"

He looked at you uncertain. "Are you sure that's sanitary? I mean think about the cotton fibers that could get stuck-"

You cut him off with a small kiss to his forehead. He then does as told, carefully placing the cotton balls in his mouth. 

Next, you put peroxide on a cotton ball. You were about to dab it on the wound, but paused. "Eddie, if you need to grab me or squeeze me, you can. This is gonna hurt like a bitch."

He placed his free hand on your knee, but as soon as that cotton ball made contact, he winced, squeezing about five times as harder. 

You hated seeing him in pain, so you tried to be as fast and thorough as possible. 

After a minute or so, you were done you prepared for another painful part. 

But you decided he could wait a little longer for stitches as you found a pain relieving medication. In no way was it over the counter, but Eddie usually took the children sized medications because he was afraid of becoming reliant on any normal drug. Considering his childhood, you understood why. But you grabbed him two Benadryl and had him wash them down the hatch with some water. You had him be extra careful considering the cotton balls in his mouth.

So then you waited for them to kick in.

The signal for that was when Eddie began to compliment you to an overbearing extent. Yes, you were flattered but also, your husband could be embarrassing. 

He jumped a little and wriggled while you tried to give him stitches, but it was nothing you couldn't handle. 

"My face feels weird," he hummed, going to feel his stitches. 

You quickly moved his hand away. "Be careful honey. It's fresh."

He pouted and you couldn't help but giggle. You had a feeling you'd be taking goofy videos of him all night for him to see in the morning. 

You walked to the bathroom to see that everyone disappeared and a few patches of blood remained on the floor. You shook your head and grabbed a washcloth from the closet, dampening it before returning to Eddie. 

As soon as you walked in, he started whining. "Y/N, it hurts," he puffed out his bottom lip. "Kiss it better."

"You are such a baby, but not the whiny kind; you're just cute," you giggled and walked over to him. You sat, pulling his head into your lap. 

His cheeks turned pink and he gave you the same nervous smile he would as kids. You pushed his hair back and looked down at him. You show him the washcloth. "Now, this is to clean the blood off of you. After that, I'll kiss everything else better."

He laid there quietly, staring up at you adoringly while you cleaned the blood off of him. 

After that was done, you set the towel on the nightstand to take care of later. You laid down next to Eddie and took his face between your hands. At first he looked confused. You laughed quietly, calling him silly before pressing your lips against his; not too hard but filled with love.

You pulled away, smiling proud. "I told you I'd kiss it better, but I'm not done yet!" You proceeded to pepper kisses all over Eddie's face, earning giggles and squeals. 

Finally, you put the gauze and tape over his cheek for good measure. You kissed the top, humming. "Alright, now I'm done." 

Once you announced the completion of patching Eddie up, he pulled you down next to him without a sound. You moved so your head rested on Eddie's chest. Neither of you said it, but you both thought it.

_I love you._


	13. Temptations- Adult Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! I was wondering if I could request a smut for adult Eddie Kaspbrak please? Maybe where the reader is a member of the losers club and her and Eddie had crushes on each other when they were younger and those feelings came back when they met up again at the restaurant. Maybe have it be set towards the end of the film and Eddie survives and figures what the hell and just gives into his feelings. Thank you so much in advance! ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal Note: I believe Eddie Kaspbrak is gay but he is extremely fun to write for and this was a request. If this offends you please skip!

#  Temptations 

###  Adult Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader Smut 

**Word Count:** 2,972  
 **Warnings:** Cursing, Alcohol, Smut  
_____

When Mike had called, you were in the middle of teaching a lesson to your fourth period class. At first, you had let the phone buzz in your purse. The second time, you let it buzz again. The third time, you sighed, just throwing the answer key to the previous night's assignment under the ELMO to let the kids check their own work.

You pulled out your phone and answered. "Hello Ms. L/N speaking- if you'd please call at a later time- I'm in the middle of a lesson."

"Y/N, it's Mike."

The class had gone quiet so they could try and hear your conversation. You gave them all a slightly scolding yet somewhat amused look as you stepped out of the classroom. Outside, you spotted a teacher with her plan period across the hall. 

You hurried over, phone still near your face but not quite pushed against it. 

"Hey Diana," you smiled nervously, "can you take my class for a few minutes? They're juniors, it shouldn't be much trouble."

Seeing you had your phone, she nodded with a small smile and wordlessly stepped into the classroom. 

You started walking towards the teacher work room and put the phone back to your ear. "Hello, yes, I'm sorry about that. I had to leave my classroom," you sighed. You lightly shook your head and forced a smile although the mystery man on the other side of the line wouldn't be able to see it. "So, I don't believe I know a Mike. Are you sure this isn't the wrong Y/N?"

"I'm positive. It's Mike Hanlon, from Derry. We used to be friends."

"I-" you paused, something starting to poke at your memory. You began to walk a bit faster, heels clicking viciously against the tile floor. "You were homeschooled weren't you? Had a little farm?"

"There we go. You remember."

"Yeah I do," you hummed softly, now wondering why on earth he was calling you after... how long? ... 27 years? 

"It's back."

You didn't remember much after that other than the pain as you collapsed in the middle of the hallway and hushed but panicked voices nearing.   
_____

When you woke up, you were laying on a sickbed in the school infirmary, your legs just barely fitting on it. You moved your legs to the floor and sat up. The room spun a bit but it slowed down after a few moments. 

A few footsteps shuffled in and began to bombard you with questions over whether or not you were alright. Truthfully, you weren't and you'd say you weren't, but with a totally different explanation. 

"Oh you see, I had a family emergency. My mom... she..." You struggled to come up with an excuse since your mother had passed away about a decade prior. 

Luckily, one of the staff members, Diana from earlier, changed the subject. "How many days do you need off?"

"Maybe a week," you smiled small, but you hoped, you prayed it was less.   
_____

The flight and arrival in Derry was all blurred to you. You were shocked you had managed to function like an actual human being. Or at least you thought you did; you couldn't say for certain.

Although as you entered the Jade Orient, part of your sanity seemed to return. You were clearheaded as you talked to the hostess, mentioning that you were there for a party of eight. 

She gestured back towards a seating area that was blocked off by a wooden screen. You were hesitant to enter, there was no doubt about that, but you stepped in and gave a sigh of relief. There was no jump scare or moment of shock; just faces you knew that had aged over the years.

Mike and Bill were engrossed in a conversation that made both of their eyes light up. You overheard something about Bill's writing- oh yeah Bill was a famous writer now- and Mike's library. 

Now, the other two were antithetical in comparison; Richie and Eddie were sitting across from each other, making fun of each other, bantering. 

You smiled to yourself. Just like old times. 

Richie was in the middle of a 'your mom' joke before he looked up and whistled. "Oh damn who is that thiccums over there?"

Working with high school students, you knew exactly what that meant and you turned red, shaking your head, but unable to stop smiling. "Keep it in your pants Richard." You held your arms out to hug him. "But get your ass over here and give me a hug."

Richie nearly leaped from his seat, tripping over his gangly legs, and wrapped his equally long arms around you. 

It felt weird having Richie, who used to be shorter than you, stand above six foot and hug you so tightly, but it felt nice. 

After he pulled away, he laughed. "Shit, you're showing me up. I got the dad bod and here you are with childbearing hips and an itty bitty waist." 

You laughed embarrassedly. "Oh Richie you're flattering me."

You turned back towards the table, ready to speak but you stopped yourself. Staring at you was a slender but sharp face with inquisitive eyes as big as a Disney princess. His nose had sharpened in angles over the years but very faintly you could see familiar freckles from sunshine trailing over both cheeks and his nose. 

He smiled at you and you smiled back, feeling the heat of a childhood crush fill your cheeks. "Hi Eddie."

He was up on his feet in an instant, pulling you close and into a hug that was almost too tight. Just almost. Yet you found your embarrassment fading and your cockiness growing. "Miss me that much?"

He pulled away almost immediately, rambling over how it was "so amazing to see you" and how you "grew up to look exactly like your mother". 

You rolled your eyes but your smile stayed as you went to squish his cheeks. "And you haven't changed at all," you cooed. 

He lightly pushed your hand away before you turned to the rest of the group, laughing. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink!"  
______

And you drank. Richie drank. Bill drank. Mike drank. Even Eddie, who had scolded you once or twice for underage drinking, drank to the point of delight. 

When Ben and Bev arrived, they joined the festivities. 

You didn't quite remember how, but you ended up in Eddie's lap, giggling, feeling like a teenager again. He felt the same as he had an arm lazily wrapped around your waist. 

He kept his arm there as he walked you back to the townhouse; neither of you felt like it was suitable to drive back with how drunk you were.

The walk upstairs was jovial as you swung your hands together and laughed even though no jokes were told. 

But the air changed once you had reached the top. Eddie's bedroom was closest and you weren't sure if he dragged you in or if you had pulled him in, but that didn't matter at all.

As soon as the door was closed, arms were wrapped snug around your waist, a chest surprisingly tough pressed against yours. 

Eddie was staring at you, mouth barely agape, breathless. Inside he was panicking some but God he knew he wanted this. 

"Tell me to stop," he warned.

You returned his look, but yours carried a smugness to it; like you were confident in the first place that things would go accordingly. 

"Don't you dare stop."

With that, Eddie's mouth slammed against yours in a way that threw you off guard entirely. Eddie, as long as you had known him, had been somewhat pristine. Sure, he could be as loud as Richie and much angrier, and he was no Stan, but Eddie always had a neatness to him. 

So to see him do something so intense, so sloppy took your breath away. 

You kissed him back with a similar if not equal force that made your lips tingle and burn. 

Your arms planted themselves around his neck; your hands grasped onto fistfuls of hair just as soft and thick as it had been before Eddie even hit puberty.

Eddie pulled away slightly, your lips maybe a centimeter apart, foreheads pressed together. "Maybe we should move this to the bed?" He phrased it more so as a question than a statement. 

You nearly agreed, but you remembered something. "Eddie, we can't. You're married." You pulled your arms away from him and stepped back. "I don't care if your marriage isn't going well. I don't want to be the one to make you cheat." You looked to the ground, feeling as if you had sobered up. 

Eddie stepped back a foot and tried to look anywhere that wasn't you. "Y-yeah, right. Sorry, I think I drank too much."

"I did too." You slowly made your way closer to the door before you told him, "have a good night, Eddie."

He mumbled something in return, but you didn't hear it because you were already down the hall.   
_____

The following hours and days, you weren't exactly sure how long the process of killing a demon clown was, were grueling. Yet, all of you made it.

Yes, there were extremely terrifying moments that made you feel like you pissed yourself. Like when: Bill nearly drowned in what looked like a puddle, Richie got put in the deadlights, Mike tried to get you all to do a ritual that killed the original casters, Ben had more shit carved into his stomach, Bev nearly drowned in blood, Eddie was stabbed in the fucking face, and you nearly suffocated at one point. 

You took joy in watching the house on Neibolt Street collapse into itself. That house that had haunted you for nearly three decades was finally gone. 

You looked around at your friends. Everyone was dirty and covered in blood of their own or even someone else's. "Hey guys," you began, "how about we go swimming?"

A small chorus of delayed and tired 'yeah's followed. All of you walked through town, ignoring those who looked at you like you were insane.

About halfway there, Eddie squirmed his way next to you and reached out for your hand. 

You let him.   
___

After the quarry, you all went back to the townhouse, deciding to rest up before you'd all inevitably leave Derry once again. Only this time, you wouldn't forget. You'd remember your friends and go on in life with them as your friends. 

Quietly, you walked to your room and as soon as you could, you took a long shower. You took great care in getting all of the blood and dirt off of your skin. You washed beneath your nails. You spent time carefully working the knots out of your hair. 

Once you were out, you walked to your luggage, going through it for anything comfortable. You wondered if you had left some things from a previous trip inside because you did not remember packing lingerie. 

You thought about it for a moment before saying fuck it and you put on the lingerie with a small satin robe over it. 

Just as you tied the robe, a knock came on the door. "Y/N, may I come in?" It was Eddie's voice. 

"Yeah come on in, Eddie," you called, going to sit on the end of your bed. 

Eddie carefully opened the door, and peeked his head inside before he completely appeared. You noted that he was wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. You had never seen Eddie in sweats before and you weren't complaining at the change. 

Eddie's cheeks went red at the sight of you but he sat next to you nonetheless. 

"So I called it off with Myra."

Those were not at all the words you expected. 

"Woah Eddie, I'm sorry." You reached out to put your hand on his shoulder. 

He sighed and turned toward you. "This week made me realize something. Well, more accurately, it made me remember something." He took one of your hands between his own. "I care for you more than anyone else. You make me laugh, you make smile, you make me brave. You do all these things to me and I know what that means. I think I've known since we were kids." He looked into your eyes. "I love you."

You practically tackled Eddie, knocked him back onto the mattress and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, but it lingered as you cupped his non injured cheek with your hand. "I love you too Eddie. So much."

You kissed him again, slightly harder this time and planted yourself to where you were straddling him. 

It didn't take long for you to feel something underneath you. Just the thought of it was enough to drive you crazy. 

Just like Eddie had said once before, you looked down at him and said, "tell me to stop."

He quickly shook his head. He wanted this even though he wasn't exactly sure what all of this entailed. 

You leaned down to kiss him once again before dragging your lips down to his jaw. You found a spot that made his breath hitch in his throat and decided to mark it, gently biting and sucking until you left a deep purple mark there. 

Eddie groaned before switching gears. You were the one laying on your back as Eddie kneeled between your legs. "Can we get this robe off?"

You leaned up a little before untying the robe and tossed it to the floor. 

Eddie took a moment to stare at you. You wore baby doll lingerie; essentially a type of intimate nightgown that's usually see through. 

That's exactly how yours was. He could see your nipple starting to poke at the fabric, stretching it. 

He reached down and gently squeezed your chest, earning a shaky breath. He moved to cup your breast, his thumb tracing your nipple. You whined a bit at the feeling of lace scratching over it and the feeling of Eddie's hand. 

It had admittedly been quite a while since you had the touch of someone other than your own hand or a Hitachi so you felt extremely sensitive. 

In a swift movement, Eddie pulled the fabric away from your chest entirely and replaced his thumb with his tongue. You moaned quietly as he began to work on your chest. His hand found its way to your other breast. 

Your legs tried to clench but Eddie sat between them and once he felt that, he moved his attention downwards. 

He moved back and grabbed the waistband of your panties. He looked at you. "May these come off?"

You nodded. "Yes take them off. Please."

He gingerly slid them down your legs before tossing them onto your robe. 

He leaned down between your legs but didn't use his mouth yet. Instead, he tested the waters with one finger, first rubbing your clit, which earned a whine. Then he stuck a finger in to see exactly how needy you were. The answer? Very. 

Eddie began to methodically finger you while his tongue flicked against your clit repeatedly. Just knowing that Eddie was the one doing it made your heart beat fast and your head dizzy. 

"Eddie," you moaned, "more."

With that, Eddie added a second finger and began to curl them inside of you, earning a somewhat loud gasp. You put your hand over your mouth, fully aware that Richie's room was the next one over and man you did not want that conversation tomorrow morning. 

It didn't take long for you to tangle your fingers in Eddie's hair and chant his name. He ate you out more viciously, his fingers pumping in and out at a rate that made you dripping wet. 

When your orgasm came, you bucked your hips up, moaned into your hand, and squirted. Luckily Eddie was out of the way by that point. You knew how he was about bodily fluids but he didn't seem to mind right then. 

He leaned down and kissed you. You were much more eager in the kiss as you tried to get over the high of your orgasm. He whispered praises into your ear and after a moment, you switched it over again. 

Now Eddie was beneath you as you slid his sweats and boxers down in one swoop. 

You looked at Eddie. "Do you care whether or not we use a condom?"

He shook his head, surprising himself. "Not at all."

You whispered a small "thank god" before lining yourself up with him. You slid down onto him with a lewd mew. 

Eddie's hands found themselves on your hips, lightly squeezing. A nearly lightheaded feeling washed over you, but you admittedly wanted more. 

You brought your hips back up before sliding down onto his cock again, making both of you groan. 

You rested your hands on his chest as both of you whimpered and groaned at each slap of your thighs against his torso. 

It felt like an embarrassingly short time before your thighs tried to clench around him. 

It felt embarrassing for him as well once he began to feel the coil in his stomach tighten. 

You came with a rather pornographic moan and your walls tightened around Eddie. The sensation was enough to finish him off, making him cum.

Breathlessly, sex drives and overall shape not as great as it used to be, the both of you laid down. 

You found yourself cuddling into Eddie's chest as one of his legs lazily laid over your own. 

Eddie sighed happily. "Well that's like a wet dream come true."

You giggled. "And one hell of a way to start a relationship."

Eddie smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
